


To put fire in your eyes

by Wooden_doll



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra and Adora are badasses, Codependency, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Lesbians in Space, Like, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, They're also dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but both are switches, so much
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooden_doll/pseuds/Wooden_doll
Summary: Coleção de one-shots, alguns são incornectados, outros não. No geral, apena uma bagunça das coisas que escrevo quando quero, preciso ou não tenho outras opções.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	1. Aren't you dangerous, darling?

Seus olhos, Catra sabia, brilhavam no escuro, quando entrou nos aposentos da Capitã.  


Divididos ao meio pelas pupilas afuniladas, os orbes heterocromáticos deram a impressão de se orbitar, enquanto ela se movia, os passos leves não tirando qualquer som da superfície metálica da nave. Sua cama estava posicionada contra a parede, as janelas reforçadas e obscurecidas, do lado de fora, refletiam a escuridão do espaço como um grande espelho, mas de dentro, ela podia ver milhares de estrelas, grandes e pequenas, invadindo o aposento com uma luz prateada que parecia dançar na pele de Adora.  


Lentamente, suas garras se alongaram, até que tinha na ponta de cada dedo uma navalha em riste, as bordas afiadíssimas reluzindo como cacos de cristal. Caminhou em direção à sua vítima, então, um passo de cada vez. A respiração deixava seus lábios devagar, mal a sugestão de um suspiro, uma precaução desnecessária quando a garota à sua frente não tinha ouvidos tão bons quanto os dela, mas que lhe dava um certo prazer.  


A antecipação, ela havia aprendido com a horda, era metade da recompensa.  


Pareceu levar horas pra alcançar a cama, pairando no quarto como um espírito descarnado, mas ela tratou de saborear cada centímetro, como se o espaço que as separassem fosse parte do corpo dela. Adora não se moveu, não deu qualquer indício de acordar, e o ressoar tranquilo da sua respiração acompanhou o trajeto, como um cortejo fúnebre. Quando finalmente a alcançou, Catra suspirou, as costas arrepiadas de cima abaixo.  


Foi-se o tempo em que Adora dormia pronta, bem vestida e uniformizada. Suas botas estavam no chão, agora, e tudo que lhe cobria o corpo era uma camisa, grande demais pra ela, com mangas adoravelmente enroladas na ponta dos dedos e botões abertos, onde o decote se insinuava, eroticamente, no silêncio do seu quarto. Os cabelos, de ouro polido, derramavam-se sobre o travesseiro, cercando-lhe o rosto como um halo luminoso enquanto o queixo, levantado, expunha o pescoço, como uma presa derrotada abaixo do caçador, esperando o golpe final.  


Seus dedos se contraíram de antecipação, enquanto levou as garras até sua mandíbula e, tão suavemente que mal a tocava, deixou que lhe traçassem a garganta, até as omoplatas. O menor suspiro saiu dos seus lábios, rosados, enquanto se espreguiçava, virando o rosto para o lado e abraçando um canto vazio na cama.  


Catra quase riu à expressão confusa e frustrada que, mesmo durante o sono, encheu-lhe o rosto.  


Abaixando-se, ela expos os dentes agora, as presas longas brilhando no ar, com a umidade de sua saliva, como se ansiosas pra cravarem-se na pele dela.  


Piscando, Adora abriu os olhos, sua pele se arrepiando ao menor contato do hálito de Catra contra seu pescoço. Zonzos, demoraram-se um pouco à focarem-se nos dela, e então, eram como o sol e a lua, refletidos no oceano pacífico e vasto daquelas íris azuis.  


-Você pretende me comer, Capitã? – ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e relaxando contra a cama mais uma vez, sem parecer em nada incomodada com a ameaça à sua segurança, ou, ao menos, o que Catra queria que se parecesse com uma ameaça à sua segurança.  


-Sim – A Capitã do _Darla_ disse, em seu melhor tom autoritário. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, a frustrava um pouco que ele não surtisse mais qualquer efeito em Adora – Eu vou te devorar inteira.  


-Oh... você poderia fazer isso deitada, então? Eu não quero me levantar ainda... Ou é minha vez de ficar com o turno da noite?  


-Não, eu fiquei até mais tarde...  


-Vou te lembrar disso, da próxima vez que me disser que estou trabalhando demais...  


Como sua Imediata irritante parecia pronta pra dormir novamente, Catra abandonou qualquer pretensão de ser silenciosa e saltou ao seu lado, o colchão de molas lançando-a um centímetro pra cima, novamente, antes de envolver confortavelmente seu corpo em lençóis de seda. Adora bufou, chacoalhando com o impacto, e se enrolou ainda mais firmemente em torno de si mesma, a mão tateando cegamente até que encontrou sua bochecha, onde, contrariamente à sua expressão ranzinza, afagou carinhosamente.  


-Você está mal-humorada.  


-Eu estou grávida – ela disse, abrindo um único olho numa fresta, a mirando com exasperação enquanto continuava a alisar os pelos do seu rosto – Seria bom poder descansar no pouco tempo que não estou à ponto de desidratar por causa do enjoo.  


-Pobrezinha, que monstro fez isso com você?  


-Você fez isso comigo!  


Catra riu com gosto, ainda que baixinho. Ela nunca se cansaria do mal-humor da esposa.  


Cobrindo a mão com a sua, as garras ainda expostas, ela levou-a ao lábio e mordiscou ternamente, beijando toda a palma até os dedos, onde roçou os dígitos com os caninos pontiagudos, como sabia que ela gostava. Se preciso, seria macia e terna por ela, sempre, mas Adora gostava, nas suas palavras, de sentir suas bordas afiadas, e Catra havia passado a vida colecionando coisas assim.  


Feridas, arrependimentos, rancores. Houve um tempo em que quis usá-los pra machucá-la, agora, a própria ideia de fazê-lo era revoltante; fazia o animal que vivia dentro dela eriçar-se de ódio, cercando-a com o próprio corpo e elevando-se sobre ela, como que desafiasse qualquer um à _tentar_ machucá-la. Talvez por isso ela se entregasse, por vezes, à fantasia de fazê-lo. Ficava acordada, nas sombras, mirava-a como algo que queria destroçar e deixar sangrar, imaginando o choque e a traição impressos naquele azul adorável, que nunca, mesmo nos seus piores momentos, deixaram de fitá-la com carinho e esperança.  


Era como machucar a si mesma, então, morder o próprio ombro, cravar as garras nos próprios braços. Se sempre à defenderia, e ela própria fosse perigosa, se _mataria_ antes de tirar uma gota de sangue dela. Aquela certeza férrea e, talvez, mórbida, à confortava quando tinha dias ruins.  


Nos bons, quando não sentia nada além de gratidão e afeição por ela, à excitava.  


-Você está fazendo aquela cara de novo...  


-Que cara? – Catra perguntou, mirando-a preguiçosamente, enquanto continuava a mordiscar sua pele, subindo para o pulso e deixando traços vermelhos saltados, que se afastava pra observar, até desaparecerem.  


-Aquela cara de “Eu quero te devorar toda”.  


-Eu tenho muitos fetiches, mas canibalismo certamente não está entre eles.  


-Que sorte a minha...  


-Metaforicamente, no entanto? Eu quero te devorar toda.  


Quando ainda eram novas uma para a outra, uma conversa como essa... bem, não teria existido, se Catra fosse franca consigo mesma. Qualquer coisa próximo à ela teria deixado ambas nervosas, coradas e estúpidas, sem conseguir sequer se olhar nos olhos, mas, se tivesse acontecido, ela sabia que Adora se entregaria sem um segundo pensamento. Quando tudo nela gritava dever, ela teria ignorado seu próprio desconforto pra satisfazer seus desejos, mesmo que doesse, _principalmente_ se doesse.  


-Eu estou cansada – ela disse, sem qualquer sugestão de culpa na voz, banhada em carinho – Acho que você vai ficar com fome essa noite.  


Catra poderia ter gozado naquele momento, orgulho e satisfação cruzando seu peito com tanta intensidade que tiraram um ronronar dela.  


Não era difícil dizer quando Adora estava com tesão, seu corpo gritava isso aos seus sentidos, e mesmo que não o fizesse, suas pupilas dilatavam com tanta intensidade que era quase como o mar escurecendo, durante a tormenta. Agora, estavam firmemente azuis, sonolentos e amorosos, e ela vibrou, ao notar, cheios da mesma compreensão que ela.  


-Negação de orgasmo está entre seus muitos fetiches? – ela riu, sem qualquer maldade na voz, apenas diversão – Não consigo imaginar porque mais você ficaria tão feliz em tomar um toco desses.  


-É porque você é insensível – Catra respondeu, no mesmo tom.  


Houve um tempo, ela se lembrava, em que não sabiam ser nada além de cruéis uma com a outra. Onde Adora se culparia pela menor sugestão de um desentendimento, onde Catra atacaria ao menor indício de fraqueza. Agora, podiam abraçá-los uma na outra, dedilhar suas inseguranças e dúvidas, como se pra mostrar que os viam; os reconheciam; _podiam_ machucar uma à outra, garras em riste e palavras afiadas, mas escolhiam não fazê-lo.  


-Acredite em mim – Adora riu, os olhos mais uma vez fechados e a voz embargada, de sono. Parecia desesperada pra dormir, mas não pediu nem uma vez que Catra ficasse em silêncio, como se cada momento com ela valesse por dez, de descanso – Eu estou nadando em hormônios agora, epifanias sentimentais são algo com o que aprendi à conviver.  


-Bem vinda ao meu mundo.  


-Pobrezinha – ela riu, esticando-se pelos poucos centímetros que as separavam, na cama – Eu já disse que te amo?  


-Não.  


-Mentirosa, te disse várias vezes só hoje.  


-Não custa me dizer de novo, quem sabe eu tenha esquecido?  


-Eu te amo – Adora disse, esticando-se até os lábios roçarem-se as bochechas, no mais etéreo dos beijos – Eu te amo, te _amo_ , eu sou completamente estúpida por você.  


-Não seja modesta – Catra riu, roçando o canino pela pele dela, no fantasma de uma mordida – Você nunca precisou de mim pra ser estúpida.  


Adora entreabriu um olho mais uma vez, o azul tingido de uma malícia brincalhona que lhe arrepiava cada pelo das costas.  


-Eu diria que isso não é jeito de falar com a mãe do seu filho – ela respondeu, e o afago na própria barriga foi quase involuntário, como se sua mão estivesse lá antes mesmo dela planejar o ato, como se amar aquela vida nova fosse tão fácil e instintivo quanto respirar – Mas, considerando que também sou sua _cadela_ , você pode, não é?  


Catra rolou os olhos, mas o estremecimento que lhe passou por todo o corpo destruiu qualquer tentativa de parecer desinteressada.  


-Agora você está apenas me torturando...  


-Heh – ela riu – Bem vinda ao _meu_ mundo.  


Ela a olhou de cima abaixo, depois disso, lentamente, quase como se fosse um objeto que considerava comprar, numa prateleira – e porra, se isso não à deixou completamente eriçada e ofegante - catalogando, Catra sabia, amostras da sua crescente excitação com tanta facilidade quanto ela podia fazê-lo, no corpo dela, e, por fim, se afastou um pouco, os olhos bem abertos agora, fixos nos dela.  


-Eu estou cansada demais pra gozar, mas você não, não é?  


-Não...  


-Masturbe-se pra mim.  


Não foi dito grosseiramente, nem gentilmente. Não era uma ordem ou um pedido. O tom foi tão imparcial quanto o de alguém que olha pra um céu, tempestuoso, e anuncia que vai chover. Era um fato, simples e óbvio, uma certeza banal do que _iria_ acontecer.  


Catra não esperou um segundo, antes de desfivelar o próprio cinto e enfiar a mão dentro da calcinha. Adora não tirou os olhos dos dela, nem por um momento, bochecha recostada contra as mãos, no travesseiro, a esperando com a paciência plácida de quem espera uma resposta, não algo sujo como o que estava fazendo.  


_Sujo_ – ela considerou, consigo mesma, no melhor sentido possível. Sujo como ela era suja, deliciosamente suja, como eram uma pra outra.  


Catra gozou, tão logo seus dedos encontraram sua intimidade, sensível e molhada como tinha estado, desde antes de entrar. Pronta, tão pronta pra ela decidir se devia ou não, como tantas vezes ela mesma tinha decidido. Antes, ter-lhe-ia assustado, revoltado até, como Adora poderia tratar com tanta condescendência algo tão monumentalmente importante.  


Não era, claro que não, Adora nunca a havia tratado como nada menos que a pessoa mais absolutamente importante e preciosa da sua vida. Catra também o fizera, por meses e meses, a ideia de ser qualquer coisa menos que completa e inteiramente gentil e afável à aterrorizava, como se, ao menor sinal de qualquer coisa menor que isso, Adora decidisse que ela não valia mais a pena.  


Como se, caso não fosse absolutamente terna e solícita, Catra também fugiria.  


Levou mais tempo pra confiarem uma na outra do que pra amarem uma à outra. Amar era fácil, incondicional, amarem uma à outra era como respirar, elas nunca tinham feito nada além disso, elas não sabia existir sem isso.  


Confiar, no entanto, demandava trabalho. Era estender a garganta à garras afiadas, confiando que não se machucaria, era dedilhar insultos, que soavam lisonjeiros; fingir desinteresse, quando se queria.  


As vezes, era ser má, quando tudo nela queria ser boa.  


E quando, mesmo assim, elas encontravam-se nos braços uma da outra, se encarando com amor óbvio nos olhos uma da outra...  


Era inenarrável.  


Catra respirou fundo, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e enchendo os pulmões até o limite, antes de soltar o ar pouco à pouco, cada músculo parecendo derreter numa poça de boa aventurança. Se lembrou do olhar de Adora, desinteressado e quase entediado, e uma dúvida antiga e venenosa lhe apertou o peito. Doeu, por um segundo, imaginar que seria sincero. Que Adora, simplesmente, não se importava mais.  


Abriu os olhos.  


Azul encheu seu mundo, um oceano tempestuoso que parecia se arremeter contra ela, lançando onda após onda de amor, gratidão, aceitação, saudade e afeição, que se quebravam contra seu corpo e a encharcavam dos pés à cabeça.  


Comparado à isso, o orgasmo que acabara de ter parecia irrelevante. Adora a olhava como se olha o céu, à noite, incrédula e maravilhada que algo assim pudesse existir, encontrando constelações e nebulosas dentro dela, galáxias inteiras, desconhecidas e misteriosas, que ela queria passar a vida explorando.  


Amor parecia uma palavra pequena demais pra conter tudo aquilo, e mais uma vez, como sempre faziam, apenas se encararam, cobrindo de beijos os hematomas que deixavam de propósito, uma na outra, explorando limites e se puxando, de volta, para a segurança.  


Amar era maravilhoso, Catra pensou, era mais do que ela achava que merecia, mas aquela confiança, aquela segurança...  


Nunca deixava de surpreendê-la.  


De supetão, mas cuidadosamente, Catra estendeu a mão e agarrou-lhe a garganta, deixando que suas garras dedilhassem a pele corada da sua esposa. Adora se eriçou, mordendo o próprio lábio enquanto o cheiro da sua excitação, agora, banhava o quarto todo, num miasma que, se Catra não se atentasse, à embebedaria.  


-Você vai pagar por isso.  


-Mal posso esperar.  


-Mas não agora – ela disse, e por pouco conteve o sorriso ao biquinho frustrado de Adora, como uma menina malcriada posta de castigo – Você está cansada, lembra?  


-Você é má comigo.  


-Eu sou, você ama isso.  


-Eu te disse, lembra? – ela riu, afundando mais uma vez no próprio travesseiro, enquanto o aperto de Catra se transformava numa carícia – Eu amo tudo em você, inclusive sua crueldade inexplicável...  


-Inexplicável? – Catra bufou, incrédula, mas bem humorada.  


-...para com sua adorável e amorosa esposa, subordinada e mãe do seu filho – ela devolveu, no mesmo tom, sorriso malicioso e olhos escuros – eu.  


-Eu te amo – Catra disse, mais uma vez, porque ela não conseguia passar muito tempo sem fazê-lo.  


-Eu também te amo – ela disse, se esticando pra deixar um beijo nos seus lábios, muito menor e mais breve do que, Catra sabia, ela queria naquele momento – Mas precisamos dormir, ainda falta quanto tempo pro meu turno?  


-Três horas.  


-Não me deixe dormir demais – ela disse, severamente.  


-Sem promessas.  


Adora rolou os olhos, murmurando algo como “Estou grávida, não aleijada”, que mal deixou sua respiração. Catra não se preocupou em responder.  


Adora adormeceu novamente, sem gozar.


	2. A Breakfast can't be that complicated...

Fazia pouco menos de uma semana que haviam partido, e Catra ainda não havia superado completamente o fato que essa era a realidade. Essa era a vida dela, agora: Catra, Capitã do Darla, muito prazer. Parecia um sonho, parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.  


E coisas boas raramente aconteciam com ela.  


Mas também, era Adora, e Adora sempre foi a melhor coisa em sua vida. Talvez pudesse ser verdade, se fosse dela? Não seria demais, não é? Não haveria pegadinhas, ninguém estava esperando que ela simplesmente se acostumasse, só pra puxar o tapete de baixo dela, pra rir e então mandá-la pra sala de máquinas, pra... sei lá, ficar o dia todo olhando pros motores, e ter certeza que não explodissem, por que ela não merecia nada além de uma vida triste como essa.  


Ok, ela estava espiralando de novo...  


Dando uns tapinhas nas suas bochechas, ela vestiu o uniforme e jogou uma jaqueta por cima, mas não seguiu pra sala de comando. Em vez disso, ela foi pras cozinhas. Ainda era bem cedo, e mesmo que estivessem no espaço – Entrapta, em particular, ainda não havia superado isso, e toda vez que se topavam, ela ganhava um abraço e um grito estridente de “Espaço! Estamos no espaço!” – a nave era programada pra simular um dia em Etheria, a iluminação embranquecida aumentando de intensidade até o meio dia, onde se tornava amarelada, com o nascimento da terceira lua, e alcançava seu pico às quatro da tarde, quando começava lentamente à se atenuar, até um luar cálido e suave que só dava lugar à total escuridão de madrugada.  


Era de manhã, agora, pouco antes do café da manhã, e segundo Scorpia, ela deveria levar um café na cama pra Adora.  


Bem, não é que ela deveria fazer isso, no sentido que Adora o esperava e que era algo necessário, mas quando perguntou a Scorpia – ela ainda estava incerta se deveria se arrepender disso – sobre como... mostrar que... que, bem, que a amava, ele havia sugerido isso. Algo sobre gestos pequenos, que a fariam se sentir querida e cuidada.  


Catra não tinha certeza se Adora queria se sentir cuidada, ela não queria que ela pensasse que Catra a achava fraca, se tentasse fazer isso - porque ela não achava, definitivamente - mas ela queria que ela se sentisse desejada, apreciada, ela queria mostrar que a amava.  


E se isso significasse fazer café da manhã, ela faria Café da manhã.  


Ela tinha um pouco de vergonha de admitir que faria praticamente qualquer coisa, na verdade.  


Discretamente, ela entrou na cozinha, satisfeita por não ter sido vista, e correu para a geladeira. Dos poucos dias que passara na nave, já havia comido uma variedade de coisas diferentes no café da manhã, coisas que ela sequer sabia que existiam, como panquecas, e waffles, e ovos com bacon, e cereal. Cereal havia sido sua primeira escolha, uma porção de lascas açucaradas de... alguma coisa, que ela tinha que misturar com leite numa tigela. Fácil.  


Fácil demais, no entanto, e se fizesse algo assim, ela temia que Adora pensasse que ela não estava disposta à trabalhar pelo... relacionamento.  


Pelo relacionamento que tinham. Porque eles tinham um relacionamento.  


E era muito bom.  


Catra e Adora, num relacionamento.  


Re-la-cio-na-men-to.  


Deus, ela estava à segundos de se atirar no chão, abraçar a própria cauda, e rir, rolando de um lado à outro. Risos esfuziantes eram algo que Catra não fazia, mas esses últimos dias estavam testando todos os seus limites. O que viria depois, elas usariam roupas combinando?  


Então... sem cereais, algo um pouco mais complicado, mas não tanto, que ela colocasse fogo na nave e fizesse a tripulação ser ejetada para o vácuo do espaço. Isso era até mesmo possível?! Parecia um pouco exagerado, mas da última vez que pisou na bola, Catra quebrou a realidade, ela não achava que algo assim estava fora do seu alcance.  


Então... nada muito complicado.  


Torradas. Torradas eram ótimas, não eram? Adora gostava de torradas, ela gostava de torradas, todo mundo gostava de torradas. O que havia de errado com torradas? Nada, absolutamente nada, torradas seriam perfeitas.  


Mas só torradas parecia meio... méh.  


Ovos então, torradas e ovos, com presunto e uma boa xícara de café. Parecia adorável.  


Mas Adora havia comido algo assim, naquele meio tempo? Esse café da manhã era pra ela, então tinha que ser algo que ela gostasse. Ela bebia café?  


Perceber que não sabia, repentinamente, fez todo o ar sair dos seus pulmões.  


Ela não sabia se Adora bebia café. Ela já tinha visto? Ela não se lembrava de ver... e... e ovos? Ela havia certamente comido ovos, não é? Era impossível estarem ali à uma semana e ela simplesmente... não saber o que a namorada (Porque elas eram na-mo-ra-das!) dela gostava.  


Se ela não sabia, o que isso queria dizer sobre ela?  


Quando Adora entrou na cozinha, limpando os olhos, foi pra encontrar Catra aos prantos, enquanto olhava pra uma tigela de ovos. Ela ficou assustada por um segundo inteiro, até notar que, apesar dos ombros caídos, seus ouvidos estavam em riste e a cauda sacudia placidamente, quase distraidamente.  


Traduzindo, ela não estava se sentindo em perigo, nem estava magoada, e se Adora fosse cuidadosa demais, ela acharia ter feito algo errado e ficaria na defensiva.  


Sim, Adora falava Catraês fluentemente, desde a infância. Era uma língua adorável, cheia de palavras obscenas e adjetivos compostos.  


-Os ovos ofenderam você? Ou foi o presunto? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso, após tirar uma garrafa d’água da geladeira e jogar um braço sobre o seu ombro, a puxando mais pra si num carinho meio brusco, que remetia à sua infância – Com qual deles eu preciso ter uma conversa?  


Ela não olhou pra cima, mas o canto dos seus lábios tremeram. Era um bom sinal.  


-Ei, você! – Adora disse, dessa vez, mirando os ovos. Ela apontou o dedo da mão que segurava a garrafa e tentou segurar a risada, enquanto mimetizava um tom grosseiro - Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com minha namorada...  


Por que elas eram na-mo-ra-das! Adora não sabia se um dia superaria isso.  


-...Eu devo te lembrar que você saiu do cú de uma galinha, por acaso?  


Catra estremeceu, rabo em riste, orelhas tremendo. Adora a viu, de esguelha, morder o lábio, os olhos meio fechados enquanto se inclinava um pouco, como se precisava de apoio. Todos ótimos sinais, ela estava indo bem.  


-E você! – ela apontou pro presunto, dessa vez – É melhor cuidar do seu amigo, ou vou reduzir você à pedaços! Oh, espere... já fizemos isso, hehehe...  


Todo o restante do controle que tinha esmaeceu, e Catra cambaleou pra trás, até cair sentada, segurando o estômago enquanto praticamente tremia, sua gargalhando ecoando dentro da cozinha silenciosa.  


-Você... – ela tentou se controlar, mas mal conseguia parar de sorrir o bastante pra se articular – Você é tão, tão idiota.  


Adora riu consigo mesma, bastante satisfeita, enquanto Catra limpava o canto dos olhos e se levantava, ainda bamba, até tombar contra ela, apoiando a testa no seu esterno e a abraçando aos poucos, como se quisesse fazer a ação durar pra sempre. Adora enterrou o rosto no seu cabelo e o beijou, afagando ternamente seus ombros e, quando ela se eriçou e levantou a cabeça, sob seu queixo, as bochechas, que estavam adoravelmente quentes nos seus dedos.  


-Então, quer me contar o que nosso café da manhã fez pra te chatear?  


Anos atrás, Adora teria exigido saber o que havia de errado – Por que como ela poderia concertar, se não soubesse?! – e esse era um dos muitos erros que estava tentando corrigir, pra que seu relacionamento (Aaaaaahhhh!!!) desse certo. Se Catra dissesse não, então, ela não a pressionaria, nem ficaria zangada se ela quisesse contar pra outra pessoa.  


Segundo Glimmer, essa era uma parte importante: Catra tinha que sentir que podia se abrir pra outras pessoas, e isso não a magoaria de forma alguma.  


Bem... a magoaria um pouquinho, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, mas isso era sua insegurança falando, o que também era uma coisa ruim.  


Adora tinha muito em que trabalhar em si mesma, mas ela estava tentando.  


Valia a pena.  


Deus, valia a pena mil vezes.  


-Eu... Eles – ela riu consigo mesma, rolando os olhos enquanto olhava pra ela – Acham que você, talvez, não goste deles.  


-Bem, eles fizeram minha namorada chorar, não gosto muito deles agora.  


-Sim, mas você gostava antes?  


-Eu... – Adora engoliu, um pouco nervosamente – Eu estava errada, sobre eles, então...  


Catra franziu a sobrancelha, um pouco confusa.  


-Você gosta deles ou não, é uma pergunta simples.  


-Bem, sim, mas eu não preciso, ok?  


-Deles?  


-Ahh... sim?  


-Então você não gosta de café da manhã?  


-O que? Claro que eu gosto.  


-Mas você disse que não gostava deles!  


-Por que eles te fizeram chorar!  


Catra estapeou o rosto, com um suspiro, quando notou que a metáfora foi um pouco longe demais.  


-Eu sempre me esqueço que tenho que ser literal com você, ou você vai levar numa tangente inacompanhável.  


-Hey! Eu não sou estúpida.  


-Você não é estúpida – Catra a acalmou com um gesto, ainda esfregando a ponte do nariz – Sua mente só funciona de uma forma diferente.  


-Isso é a definição de estúpida, Catra!  


-Argh... você gosta de ovos com presunto e torradas no café da manhã? Sim ou Não, Adora, vamos nos manter na reta aqui...  


-Sim, eu gosto... Por que você estava chorando, realmente?  


-Eu estava nervosa, ok? – ela bufou – Eu ia te fazer um café da manhã na cama, então percebi que não sei o que você gosta de comer, e o quão ridículo é isso? Eu te conheço a vida toda, mas não temos exatamente barras de ração aqui, e você não come mais barras de ração, o que é totalmente Ok, eu não estou chateada com isso, mas como eu não estava lá, o que não é culpa sua, eu não sei o que você come agora, porque não... temos mais... barras de ração, e...  


Catra precisou parar pra recuperar o fôlego antes de notar que estava divagando, e Adora, com a cabeça levemente inclinada, agora a olhava como se ela fosse a criatura mais estranha e incompreensível do mundo.  


-O que você come no café da manhã?  


-Qualquer coisa, na verdade – ela apontou pra geladeira com um gesto distraído do queixo – Não tem nada nas reservas que eu não goste. Sinceramente, desde que comecei a comer... outras coisas, que não barras de ração, não encontrei nada que não gostava.  


-Isso é... genérico demais, na verdade.  


-Ovos com presunto e torrada estão ótimos – ela sorriu, encorajadoramente – Você disse que estava me fazendo café na cama.  


-Bem... – Catra corou – Sim?  


-E então, você percebeu que não sabia o que eu gostava.  


-Sim...  


-E porque exatamente isso te fez chorar?  


-Eu... – ela se encolheu um pouco, resistindo ao impulso de cruzar os braços pra parecer indiferente. Aquilo era importante e ela precisava mostrar que achava importante (segundo Scorpia) – não quero que você pense que sou um péssima namorada, porque não sei nada sobre você. Eu deveria, não é? Nós tomamos café juntas todos os dias, como eu posso não saber o que você come?  


-Isso é porque você fica olhando pro rosto dela com cara de boba o tempo todo– Lonnie disse, assim que entrou na cozinha. Ela parecia meio morta de sono e, indiferente, empurrou as duas um pouco pro lado, pra pegar os ovos e o presunto de onde estavam, sobre a pia – Bom dia Adora, bom dia Capitã. É meu dia de fazer o café, então desapareçam da cozinha antes que eu as faça desaparecer.  


Ambas correram, metaforicamente – e literalmente, no caso de Catra – com o rabo entre as pernas.


	3. fetishes 101

Como uma magicat, Catra tinha sentidos muito aguçados. Na maior parte do tempo, isso era muito bom, algo do qual ela se gabava inclusive, mas, as vezes...  


Um movimento na escuridão, que a distraía completamente; um som alto demais, que à assustava, um toque que, tão despreparada estava, parecia quase doloroso. Quando eram jovens, Adora havia aprendido à não tocá-la se estivesse distraída, e se precisava fazê-lo, tão gentilmente que seus dedos mal roçavam no seu pelo.  


Melhorou, com o tempo, ela se acostumou tanto com ela que o toque de Adora não parecia mais intrusivo; ficou tão natural com o tempo que, as vezes, precisava ser empurrada grosseiramente, ou sequer se daria conta que sua mão estava nos seus ombros, ou nas suas costas, tão acostumada à tê-la ali que parecia simplesmente outra parte de si mesma.  


Nada disso tinha a ver com o fato de Catra ter sono leve, a não ser que também era culpa de Adora.  


Quando dormiam juntas, e quase sempre o faziam, Adora se movia sob ela. Não importa se estivesse cansada ou não, ela tinha o sono agitado, e mais vezes do que podia contar, Catra acordou assustada, eriçada e olhando pros lados, só pra notar que havia levado um chute de uma Adora adormecida, que logo depois rolava pro lado e continuava dormindo. A magicat rolava os olhos, então, deixava-se novamente cair sobre ela e se encolhia na dobra das suas pernas, o rosto contra seu quadril e a cauda procurando, por si só, sua perna, pra enrolar-se no seu tornozelo como dissesse: Estou aqui, está tudo bem.  


As vezes, ela ficava completamente parada, no entanto, tão imóvel que era assustador.  


Quando tinha pesadelos, em vez de se agitar, Adora congelava, um reflexo oposto ao que a mantinha em movimento, frente ao perigo, uma fragilidade que expunha apenas durante o sono, como se fosse um mal hábito que ela nunca se permitiu manter, acordada. O quão curioso era que, sob seu movimento constante, Catra poderia dormir tão profundamente quanto um bebê.  


Mas, se ficasse quieta, seu corpo se contraía de desconforto, como se pudesse sentir que algo estava errado.  


Ela pensou que haviam deixado isso pra trás, depois da guerra, depois de Prime, depois de três anos separadas, até que, numa noite tão igual à todas as outras, Catra acordou com o estômago fundo e uma sensação ruim no corpo todo.  


Adora, do seu lado, estava inerte como um cadáver, e não fosse o movimento constante, tão uniforme que parecia quase proposital, da sua respiração, pensaria ser, de fato, um.  


Instinto à assumiu antes que pudesse sequer considerar o que devia fazer, e saltando sobre ela, Catra segurou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu. Adora abriu os olhos momentos depois, confusa e um pouco assustada, e a Capitã teria se sentido culpada por acordá-la por nada, senão notasse a qualidade vítrea nas suas íris, como se estivesse lutando pra mantê-las abertas, sem piscar, porque tinha medo do que veria de olhos fechados.  


-Você teve um pesadelo, está tudo bem – Catra disse, lentamente, pronunciando cada palavra com propósito. Se parecesse aflita ou assustada, Adora só ficaria pior – Todos estão bem, todos estão seguros, você fez bem, você fez muito bem, todos estão bem...  


Normalmente, seria o bastante pra fazê-la relaxar. Anos e anos de estarem juntas ensinou à Catra que noventa por cento dos seus pesadelos envolviam alguém se machucando, porque ela fizera algo errado, normalmente ela ou seus amigos mas, por vezes, alguém desconhecido, sem rosto, alguém que, de tão irrelevante, representava algo muito pior.  


Adora odiava que pessoas se machussem por sua causa, especialmente quando sabia, lógicamente, que não era culpa dela.  


Daquela vez, no entanto, o pesadelo parecia ser por outra coisa. Adora não disse nada, e apesar do rosto quase neutro, enquando fixava seus olhos, ela sabia que ela estava tudo, menos calma. Quietinha, como tinha sido ensinada pela bruxa, ela conteria a tempestade até que sumisse, não importava o quanto se desgastasse com isso.  


-O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar?  


Adora ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro, ainda olhando pra ela, antes de responder, a voz tão pequena que parecia ter escapado dela, em vez de dita.  


-Me toque...  


Catra piscou, um pouco confusa, e seu rosto esquentou.  


-O...Onde?  


-Onde você quiser.  


Era como apertar um interruptor, e deixar que corrente elétrica trespassasse todos os seus músculos. Catra sentiu suas coxas se cerrando em torno do quadril dela, sua boca secando e a vagina umedecendo. Ela se conteve, no entanto, engoliu em seco e tentou limpar os pensamentos, Adora não o disse de uma forma sexual, ela estava assustada e Catra não seria exigente e egoísta agora, de todos os momentos.  


Mas como interpretar aquilo, senão dessa forma?  


Catra se lembrava bem de quando começou a chamá-la de Idiota, e embora nunca o quisesse dizer como uma ofensa, o motivo inicial era, de certa forma, bastante literal. Adora eram ruim com subjetividade. Ela não era burra e, por vezes, poderia ser surpreendentemente inteligente, mas tendia a levar as coisas ao pé da letra, com uma ingenuidade infantil que Catra achava, mesmo que normalmente negasse, bastante cativante.  


Então, na falta de outras opções, ela resolveu levá-la ao pé da letra. Toque-a, onde quiser.  


Onde Catra queria tocá-la?  


Um pouco nervosa, ela se afastou um pouco e começou a desfazer os botões da camisa que usava pra dormir. Pretendia apenas tirá-la do caminho, mas Adora se moveu e ajudou-a à tirá-la dela, até que seus seios estivesse à mostra, e a calcinha fosse a única peça de roupa no seu corpo. Catra precisou parar novamente, por um segundo, pra respirar fundo, antes de tentar virá-la na cama, de bruços.  


-Fique de costas – ela disse, após perceber que não podia-a fazê-lo gentilmente. Tentou não gaguejar, mas a voz saiu quebrada e nervosa, da sua garganta.  


Adora obedeceu imediatamente, com uma naturalidade que, mais uma vez, fez um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.  


Algo pra explorar, de certo, mas não algo que devia pensar agora.  


De barriga pra baixo, catra não teve escolha a não ser se sentar diretamente acima da sua bunda, e todos os pelos da sua cauda se eriçaram com a sensação. Estendeu a mão pra tocá-la novamente, e só a reteve quando percebeu que as garras estavam estendidas.  


Toque-me como quiser.  


Catra não as retraiu, então, e enquanto deixava-as roçar as costas nuas de Adora, marcada por cicatrizes, sentiu que era ela se esfregando em algo afiado, e não o oposto. Sentiu que fazia a aposta mais arriscada da sua vida, onde poderia descobrir algo maravilhoso ou perder tudo.  


Que tipo de mensagem estava enviando, se, num momento de vulnerabilidade com aquele, Catra mostrasse que queria-a fazer sentir, na pele nua, suas partes mais afiadas?  


Toque-me como quiser.  


Catra sentiu-se dissecada, aberta e exposta, mesmo que tivesse todo o poder naquela situação. Com a ponta das garras roçando sua pele, delicadamente, sentiu-se ela mesma atada à mesa, o interior revirado e à mostra, com todas as suas partes feias visíveis, como se dissesse: Essa sou eu, tem certeza que me quer? Que quer isso? Você não vê o que posso fazer? O que eu quero fazer?  


Pensou que Adora se contorceria pra sair dali de baixo, se vestiria apressadamente e deixaria o quarto. Pensou que, da próxima vez que a visse, houvesse um abismo de insegurança entre elas, de dúvida, que ela própria, novamente, havia colocado.  


Em vez disso, Adora relaxou.  


Toque-me como quiser – parecia dizer, então, novamente – Me machuque se quiser, me mostre que pode, mas não vai.  


Não era a primeira epifania que tinha, a bordo daquela nave, e algo lhe dizia que não era a última. Como em todas as outras vezes, sentiu os olhos marejarem, e se já não estivesse completamente imersa no que sentia por ela, teria se apaixonado perdidamente, naquele momento.  


Como fez, de novo, de novo e de novo, a cada vez que cruzavam uma linha uma com a outra, a cada vez que quebravam um limite novo, ainda de mãos dadas.  


Se abaixando, Catra mordiscou seu ombro, deixou as mãos seguirem pelo lado do corpo, até o estômago, e pressionou com mais força, as linhas trêmulas que traçava no seu corpo se tornando vermelhas e ardidas, pequenos vergões que desapareciam tão rápido que, se os fixasse, poderia ver o tom da pele mudar, em tempo real.  


Adora murmurou algo inaudível, mal um sopro de ar que a deixava, como um soluço, e quando Catra notou que o fazia, empurrou o rosto contra seu pescoço, os ouvidos em riste pra captar até a menor onda de som.  


-Eu sou sua – Adora disse, uma e outra vez – Eu sou sua, sua, sua...  


Não parecia uma declaração de amor, apesar de comovê-la como se fosse. Parecia uma oração, como se ela estivesse se relembrando disso, como se precisasse ser...  


-Você é minha – Catra disse, mais alto, tão enfática quanto poderia, como se fosse uma certeza absoluta, e não algo que ela mal se permitia pensar, por medo de ser contradita – Você é minha.  


-Sim, sim, sim...  


Se estava excitada antes, agora todo seu mundo chacoalhava de desejo. Tentou, por um segundo, se conter mais uma vez, agora não era o momento, não era sobre ela, não...  


Toque-me como quiser.  


Rindo baixinho, Catra se afastou, apenas pra tirar a própria calcinha.  


-Fique parada, princesa – Catra suspirou – Você pode ficar quietinha pra mim?  


-Sim, sim!  


Ainda um pouco incerta, Catra se sentou novamente, inclinou os quadris pra trás e simplesmente se roçou nela. Sua intimidade, sensível, enviou choque após choque pelo seu corpo, como se Adora fosse uma bateria que a estivesse eletrificando, e todos seus pelos se eriçaram em resposta, as garras ainda mais em riste deixando gotículas de sangue nas costas dela, os vergões se transformando em linhas pontilhadas escarlates. Se preocupou por um segundo em estar sendo demais, se preocupou ainda mais ao perceber o quanto ver aquilo à excitava.  


Mas Adora, repentinamente, parecia tão excitada quanto ela, então engoliu o receio e continuou, esfregando-se contra seu quadril e as costas, praticamente se masturbando no se corpo.  


Como eu quiser, como eu quiser, Adora é minha.  


Deus, ela compensaria depois, elas conversariam sobre isso até que não houvesse nem uma nesga de dúvida de que algo ali poderia ser errado, mal-entendido, mas Adora havia lhe pedido, e no momento, ela queria.  


Queria tanto que quase doía, queria tanto que em menos de um minuto, pateticamente rápido, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, sentiu o orgasmo que construía explodir, incinerá-la de dentro pra fora, encharcá-la como uma onda, lhe roubando o fôlego e a deixando trêmula.  


-Adora, Adora, Adora...  


O nome dela, na sua língua, parecia uma oração.  


Catra mais tombou pro lado do que rolou, o corpo trêmulo e coberto de suor e a respiração ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Seu coração martelava insistentemente no peito e todo seu cérebro parecia ter sido mergulhado em mel, tão doces eram os pensamentos que lhe passavam, hora ou outra.  


Catra quase riu, ela se sentia muito terna, muito grata, para o que tinha acabado de fazer.  


Adora não pareceu muito diferente, porque quando se virou pra observá-la, seus olhos brilharam com um contentamento carinhoso, cerrando-se nos seus como se estivesse deslumbrada, maravilhada. Se esticando, ela afagou sua bochecha e beijou-lhe os lábios, lenta e quase impossivelmente mansa.  


-Nós vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, ok? Eu sei que você vai ser tendenciosa agora, mas quero saber se te machuquei ou... sabe?  


Adora assentiu, o sorriso bobo ainda colado no rosto, sem qualquer sinal de que desapareceria em breve.  


-Então... é, sabe... um fetiche?  


-O que é um fetiche?  


Deus do céu – Catra riu consigo mesma, pressionando o rosto contra o dela - O que ela tinha feito pra merecê-la?!  


-Você estava se sentindo... bem?  


-Bem? Sim... muito bem, na verdade.  


-Você gostou quando te disse o que fazer?  


-Sim – ela disse, e então piscou, um pouco da consciência retornando com a insegurança – Eu, quero dizer... isso é estranho?  


-Não, e não se preocupe com o que eu posso pensar, nada do que me disser vai me fazer pensar menos de você – Como se Catra já não pensasse o mundo dela – Mas preciso que seja sincera, ok?  


-Sim, eu posso fazer isso.  


-Você quer que eu te dê ordens? Tipo... quando estamos sozinhas, na cama... e tals?  


Adora não respondeu imediatamente, mas também não parecia nervosa. Voltando os olhos pro teto, por um momento, ela simplesmente caiu em consideração, como se olhasse dentro de si mesma e tentasse entender o que via, uma garota desembaraçando um novelo de lã, incerta de quais nós desatar primeiro.  


-Eu gostei – ela disse, e arregalou levemente os olhos, como se estivesse surpresa quanto à própria admissão – E quero fazer isso de novo, foi confortável e... bom, entende?  


Catra sorriu gentilmente, tentando transmitir toda a segurança que podia, e estava pra dizer que ela era uma submissa, e explicar do que se tratava – e não seria uma conversa divertida? Ela nunca pensou que teria a responsabilidade de explicar a versão avançada de pássaros e abelhas pra ninguém, especialmente pra sua namorada – quando ela a surpreendeu novamente.  


Por que, sinceramente, o que mais Adora fazia, senão correr em círculos em torno dela, tirando algo novo e maravilhoso, mas extremamente complicado, do chapéu, sempre que ela chegava perto de entendê-la?  


-Mas eu também estava me sentindo... culpada?  


-Não é algo pra se envergonhar – Catra disse, cometendo mais uma vez o único erro pelo qual devia saber melhor: Adora era literal, e se disse culpada, não era nada além disso – Algumas pessoas tem certas preferências nos seus momentos íntimos que não reflete o que são como pessoas, isso não quer dizer que vou te respeitar menos ou...  


-Eu não estou envergonhada – Adora disse, com um dar de ombros bastante... neutro, para o que estavam discutindo – Eu estava culpada porque eu queria... bem...  


-Sim? – novamente, segurança e conforto.  


-Eu queria... fazer isso... com você?  


-Obedecer?  


-Mandar – Adora disse, olhando fixamente pra elas.  


E Catra pode ver, na luz parca do quarto, seus olhos tornarem-se poços de escuridão, as pupilas tão dilatadas que engoliam o azul do mar como um redemoinho.  


Catra não era tão ingenua quando Adora, mas naquele momento, ela percebeu que era muito menos honesta consigo mesma.  


-Oh... wow...  


-Está tudo bem? – sua Imediata disse, nervosamente, se aproximando mais dela, até que seus narizes se roçassem – Eu fiz algo errado?  


-N-Não, não, você não... você não fez nada errado, eu só... só estou confusa, só isso. Estou tentando entender.  


-Oh...  


-Então você... queria estar por cima?  


-Por cima?  


-Você queria que eu te obedecesse?  


-Sim... – Adora quase se encolheu, e precisou de um esforço consciente pra manter os olhos nos dela.  


-Mas você gostou de obedecer?  


-Sim, muito.  


-Então você quer mandar e obedecer?  


-Eu... não sei?  


Catra suspirou.  


-Desculpe...  


-Não estou irritada com você – Catra assegurou, rapidamente – É que... eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso.  


-O que seria, exatamente, isso?  


Sim, claro, Adora estava trabalhando sobre absolutamente nada aqui.  


-Então, quando as pessoas fazem sexo, elas as vezes tem... preferências – Catra gestuou vagamente, no pouco espaço que as separava, como se tentasse dar forma à algo abstrato – Tipo, a maioria das pessoas nem pensa nisso, e só fazem uma com a outra, mas algumas se sentem mais à vontade, mais excitadas, se estão... seguindo ordens, de certa forma, enquanto outras gostam de dar ordens... entendeu? Quando você se sente assim, é um fetiche.  


-Hummm... você sabe muito sobre isso – Adora disse, e mesmo que parecesse ter tentado, não conseguiu esconder o ciúmes na voz.  


-Eu nunca fiz nada assim com ninguém, eu era virgem quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, lembra? – Catra riu – mas as pessoas conversam.  


-Eu nunca ouvi falar nada sobre isso.  


-Você sempre foi um pouco protegida, princ...  


Catra arfou, mas aceitou o soco gentil no estômago, que só lhe tirou o ar por ter sido de supetão, com elegância.  


-Enfim, como eu dizia... existem muitos fetiches, e é diferente pra cada pessoa. Algumas gostam de uma parte do corpo específica, tipo... pés, ou... sei lá... enquanto outras gostam de ser amarradas ou, sei lá, sentir dor, por exemplo. Estas são chamadas de masoquistas...  


-Oh! – Adora quase levantou a mão, como uma criança em sala de aula – Quando você estava se esfregando nas minhas costas...  


Catra ruborizou, mas não a interrompeu.  


-...eu senti suas garras, e foi... foi bem gostoso, na verdade.  


-Sim?  


-Sim!  


-Você já se sentiu assim em algum outro momento?  


-Não.  


-Posso tentar uma coisa? – Catra perguntou, a olhando fundo nos olhos – Você vai ter que ser sincera, ok?  


-Eu sou sempre sincera, mas sim, tudo bem.  


Um pouco nervosamente, Catra estendeu novamente as garras, e contendo a mistura de pavor e excitação que lhe encheu o estômago, agarrou a bunda de Adora. O suspiro da sua namorada pareceu ter saído do fundo do peito, rouco e constante, e Catra sentiu-o chacoalhar sua coluna.  


-Isso é bom?  


-Sim, eu gosto quando você me toca – Adora disse, a voz embargada de tesão.  


-Eu posso fazer mais forte?  


-Sim...  


Com cuidado pra não ir muito fundo, Catra cravou-lhe as garras. Ela nem precisou perguntar, o próprio cheiro que emanava de Adora à acertou como um murro, sua excitação claramente escrita nos músculos tesos e nos lábios presos entre os dentes, enquanto ela se inclinava, quase sem perceber, como se oferesse mais dela, ao alcançe de Catra.  


Era a coisa mais sexy que ela já tinha visto na vida.  


-Acho que podemos estipular que, sim, você é uma masoquista.  


-Eu sou uma masoquista – Adora repetiu, ainda excitada, mas um pouco mais controlada, agora que Catra retirou a mão dela, uma gota gorda de sangue tremulando na ponta de cada garra – Eu sou uma masoquista...  


Lentamente, rolou a palavra pela língua, como se ponderasse consigo mesma se gostava do sabor. Acabou que sim, porque ela sorriu e deu de ombros, os olhos mais claros novamente fixos nos dela.  


-Vamos precisar conversar muito sobre isso também – Catra disse, seriamente – Só porque você gosta de se machucar, não quer dizer que deva, então temos que estabelecer limites em que você esteja confortável, e...  


-Espera, e você?  


Novamente. Em círculos, ao redor dela.  


-O que tem eu?  


-Você também é?  


-Masoquista? Não...  


-Como você sabe?  


Era uma pergunta boba, até infantil, e como todas as perguntas infantis são, era praticamente infalível em sua lógica escrachada.  


-Bem, eu... eu não sei.  


-Vamos testar.  


Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se sentiu desconfortável, mas na sinceridade aberta do momento, tão recente e valiosa, Catra não conseguiu decepcioná-la. Que tipo de hipócrita ela seria se o fizesse, se simplesmente negasse, quando havia acabado de lanhar-lhe as costas num momento de autodescoberta?  


-B-Bem, ok...  


Imaginou que Adora fosse agarrar-lhe a bunda também, e a empinou um pouco no ar. O primeiro indício de que nem tudo seria como ela pensava foi o buraco gelado de expectativa, no seu estômago, uma mistura de medo e antecipação que, ela notou, à deixou escorrendo.  


Adora, se sentando, arrumou-se do lado dela e, com toda a naturalidade, deu um tapa na sua bunda. Não foi muito forte, mas Catra ainda sentiu chacoalhá-la de dentro pra fora.  


-E então?  


-De... De novo – Catra disse, engolindo em seco e com o rosto em chamas, apertado contra o travesseiro. Com a calda em riste e as costas abaixadas, sentiu-se uma vadia, e foi, apesar de assustador, delicioso – Eu... Eu não tenho certeza.  


Adora parecia pronta pra repetir o gesto como ela havia pedido, mas o tapa não chegou. Incerta, Catra continuou imóvel, e só quando pensou em olhá-la, pra ver se estava nervosa ou em dúvida, percebeu que Adora tinha mudado de posição, pra ficar mais confortável. Seu punho se cerrou firme, mas gentilmente, na base da sua cauda, como que pra mantê-la no lugar, e ela desferiu outro tapa na sua bunda.  


E não parou nisso.  


Spapt, slapt, slapt, slapt, slapt!  


A cada um, ela tentou encher os pulmões e dizer que era o bastante, só pra perder o fôlego com o próximo. Logo, sentiu as nádegas arderem onde a mão aberta dela se chocava, a camada fofa de gordura tremulando comos ondas sobre os músculos magros do seu quadril, e só quando trincou os dentes, retesando todos os músculos, conseguiu ar o bastante pra pedir que ela parasse.  


-Mais! – foi o que saiu dos seus lábios, e se surpreendeu Adora, ela não conseguiu ver, porque estava ela própria completamente chocada.  


Deus, aquilo era bom. Bom, na verdade, não descrevia.  


Adora contou exatamente vinte tapas, ainda segurando sua cauda, que agitava feito louca no ar, antes de cair novamente ao seu lado da cama. Nesse meio tempo, Catra orquestrou uma sinfonia de fantasias pela mente, cada uma mais adoravelmente suja que a outra.  


-Eu acho – Adora disse, o tom adoravelmente presunçoso – Que você também é uma masoquista.  


Sem fôlego, ela só conseguiu sacudir a cabeça, pra concordar, o corpo ainda tremendo com espasmos de prazer.  


-Ok, qual o próximo?  


-O próximo?! – Catra levantou os olhos, e não sabia dizer se estava ansiosa, nervosa, excitada ou aterrorizada – Tem mais?  


-Eu não sei, você que estava me explicando sobre isso...  


Aquela seria uma longa, longa noite.  


E sim, pra adiantar. Ambas tinham muitos fetiches.


	4. September 27

Dia 27 de setembro estava marcado, no seu calendário mental, com uma ênfase negra de luto, saudade e medo.  


Era o único dia que ela e sua tripulação tinham permissão para pisar em Etheria novamente. Um dia que todos pareciam devotar pra tentar convencer Adora à ficar. Para Catra, significava ficar pra trás, ensaiar mentalmente sua função imaginária de Assistente de Comando – não por acaso, a menor patente existente do navio, cuja descrição de trabalho envolvia, em síntese, fazer tudo o que Adora à mandasse fazer com a boca bem fechada, se soubesse o que era bom pra ela.  


Para sua tripulação, significava fingir que Adora era a Capitã, e embora menor, havia um resquício de desconforto nisso, como se todos pudessem perceber repentinamente quão melhor ela era, e pedissem uma nova votação. Nunca acontecia, de fato.  


No geral, entretanto, era pura e simplesmente um dia de festa. Glimmer decorava BrightMoon de cima abaixo, limpava pessoalmente o quarto de Adora – que nunca se tornou um simples quarto de hóspedes, depois que ela saiu – e esperava acordada, com Bow, nos jardins, chocolate quente e caramelo, pra ver novamente o pai e a melhor amiga. Eles saíam juntos, riam e conversavam, brincavam e reclamavam de seus problemas, e no final, Catra sabia, Glimmer sempre escorregava.  


A puxando para um canto vazio, tão sutilmente quanto ela achava que conseguia ser, ela perguntava se Adora tinha certeza, se estava tudo bem, se ela não queria, talvez, ficar.  


Só dessa vez. Só por um ano.  


Catra não a culpava por isso, e mesmo que Adora nunca tenha titubeado, nem por um momento, ao dizer que não, que estava feliz, que estava exatamente onde queria estar, ainda era, em absoluto, o pior momento do ano, pra ela.  


Como num acordo tácito, nunca verbalizado, a rainha sempre passava a próxima hora com ela. Ela nunca pedia desculpas e Catra não gostaria que o fizesse, mas parecia se esforçar pra demonstrar que ela era importante, e que ela também sentia sua falta.  


Com eles, ela podia lidar, o pior eram os nobres, o baile. Acontecia tarde da noite e avançava pela madrugada, e todos os anos, alguém tentava fazer Adora ficar até o final, cada vez com um espetáculo ou uma surpresa diferente, pra que ela perdesse a decolagem apressada de sua própria nave. Como Cães famintos, todos os anos, avançavam em direção à mesma brecha, sem nunca desistir ou cogitar que ela já sabia do que se tratava.  


Todos os anos, uma fila de pretendentes se pavoneava, na sua direção, e Adora se via obrigada à sorrir gentilmente pra cada um deles, pra não causar problemas à Glimmer.  


A pessoa que ela já havia sido teria atacado, sem saber como lidar com isso, com o ciúmes, a insegurança, o medo e a dúvida de que, talvez, fosse melhor pra Adora simplesmente ficar, porque nada que ela pudesse oferecer se compararia aquilo.  


A pessoa que ela era agora... estava tentando.  


Todos os anos, sem falha, Adora voltava pra nave e seguia diretamente pro quarto, e esperava, não importa quanto demorasse, pra que Catra voltasse.  


Todos os anos, ela pedia uma surra.  


Todos os anos, Catra dizia não.  


-Pelo amor de Deus, você me deixou quase roxa semana passada, por que não agora?!  


Catra observou em silêncio, enquanto a esposa andava em círculos pelo seu quarto, o corpo cheiroso de dar água na boca e uma calcinha particularmente provocante. Todos os anos, era a mesma coisa.  


-Porque, semana passada, você queria – Catra respondeu, pacientemente – Agora, você está se sentindo culpada, e você não deveria se sentir assim.  


-Eu não estou culpada – Adora disse, e parecia ser mais por hábito que qualquer coisa, porque ela sequer tentava não ser óbvia, quando mentia – Eu estou com tesão, eu quero me sentir sua puta de novo, eu quero ser colocada no meu lugar!  


-Seu lugar é aqui do meu lado, em silêncio, pra mim poder te beijar...  


-Meu lugar talvez seja aos seus pés, como uma cadela que precisa ser castigada pela dona, e...  


-Adora – Catra suspirou, resignada à cumprir o ritual até o final. Todos os anos, todos os anos – Você sabe que esse é o único dia do ano que ouvir isso não vai me deixar subindo pelas paredes, não é? Vem cá, eu quero carinho.  


Cabisbaixa, Adora obedeceu. Ela engatinhou na sua cama e deixou-se cair do seu lado, parecendo pouco mais que uma criança disciplinada, com vergonha de olhar pra cima.  


-Todo ano eu me sinto insegura que você vai ficar.  


-Você não precisa! – Adora foi muito rápida em assegurá-la, os olhos muito firmes e sinceros fundos nos seus – Eu te amo, e estou muito feliz aqui, e já conversamos sobre isso, lembra? Eu sinto falta deles e tudo bem, isso não quer dizer que...  


-Eu sei – ela cobriu a boca da esposa com o dedão, a palma descansando contra sua bochecha com ternura – Não é sobre isso, mas não muda o fato de que todo ano me sinto insegura e assustada, e todo ano você diz que eu não preciso fazer isso. Eu confio em você e tento, mas é difícil.  


-Eu sei...  


-E, todo ano, você se sente culpada, e eu digo pra você que você não precisa, e...  


-É difícil – Adora completou, suspirando.  


Esticando-se pela cama, ela enterrou seu rosto no seu esterno, os braços à apertando mais firmemente contra ela.  


-Quando te bato, quando as vezes te machuco, é pra você se sentir bem, minha, feliz. Você gosta, não é?  


-Sim. Muito.  


-Eu também gosto quando você faz isso comigo, gosto muito – ela pressionou de brincadeira a garra contra sua bochecha, tão suavemente qua sequer perfurou a primeira camada de pele, mas deixou uma sarda vermelha, temporária, que logo desapareceu na sua palidez – Você me bateria, no entanto, por qualquer outro motivo? Por que penso que fiz algo errado, mesmo que não seja, mesmo que eu pedisse?  


Adora se eriçou dos pés à cabeça, e Catra sabia muito bem que tipo de repúdio e asco deveria estar trespassando-a agora, como se a ideia fosse tão abominável que ela não queria nem pensar nela, ou acabaria vomitando.  


-Eu me sinto assim todo ano, sua boba – ela disse, por fim – Pare de fazer isso.  


-Desculpe – Adora disse, a voz embargada – Eu tento, é... é difícil. Eu tenho medo que você ache que vou...  


-Eu sei, querida, eu te amo.  


-Eu também te amo.  


No ano seguinte, como todos os anos, tudo se repetiu.


	5. The monster inside me

Em muitos dias, Catra não conseguia olhar para Adora sem se arrepiar. Ela perseguia seus movimentos pela sala e se regozijava consigo mesma: Essa é minha namorada, ela não é linda? Ela não é maravilhosa? Nesses dias, ela se pegava sorrindo feito boba pro nada, cantarolando consigo mesma e rindo sozinha, imaginando o que poderiam fazer assim que tivessem privacidade.  


Gratidão, afeição e devoção brilhavam quentes, calorosos, dentro dela, tão fundo no seu peito que ela achava que poderia correr na neve, nua, e nem se incomodaria, o amor de Adora derreteria calotas polares, a manteria confortável no ártico.  


Havia dias, no entanto, em que esses sentimentos pareciam facas incandescentes, dentro de si. Dias em que ela sinceramente, absolutamente, não conseguia olhar pra Adora.  


Nesses dias, ela se tornava escassa. O comando passava pra Hordak na sua ausência e ela se encolhia no seu quarto, entre as caixas do compartimento de carga ou na ventilação – caso Entrapta não estivesse lá – se perguntando se retornaria pra ela, depois. Ela estava se tornando uma péssima capitã, ela não merecia seu cargo, não merecia...  


Ela não merecia.  


Ela não merecia nada.  


Com o complexo de inferioridade e a autodepreciarão ela poderia lidar, Perfuma e Micah tinham-lhe dado ferramentas pra isso.  


Eu sou importante, meus sentimentos são importantes, a pessoa que eu fui não define quem eu sou agora...  


O pior era a raiva, tão familiar quanto um bicho que a acompanhava, um animal de dentes brilhantes e afiados que lhe dava pensamentos ruins, a fazia pensar e sentir coisas que ela não queria.  


Coisas que, se ainda fosse uma capitã da força, talvez lhe soassem engraçadas, coisas que atiçavam um lado dela que, se pudesse, Catra degolaria e enterraria no planeta mais inóspito do universo.  


Coisas que a faziam pensar que, no fundo, ela odiava todos eles.  


-Catra?  


Foram olhos afiados que se levantaram, orbes gêmeos heterocromáticos de rancor, cada um tão afiado que, se piscasse, choraria sangue. Quando encontraram os de Adora, parte dela quis cerrá-los com força e não deixá-la ver, aqueles olhos eram bestiais demais pra encararem o azul inocente e límpido que ela trazia no rosto.  


Outra parte dela quis desnudar-se, expor seus piores pensamentos e zombar dela.  


Foi por isso que você trocou tudo, está feliz? Você está feliz, princesa?  


Adora não se encolheu, não piscou e não se afastou. Em vez disso, ela fechou a porta.  


No seu pescoço, as marcas dos dentes de Catra estavam obscenamente à mostra. Nas suas costas, ela sabia, os retalhos das suas garras pulsavam com dor fantasma.  


-O quarto é a prova de som – Adora disse, precisando se espremer entre a cama e a parede pra ajoelhar-se, à sua frente – Ninguém vai ouvir você, não se preocupe.  


-Eu não quero foder – ela disse, cada palavra tão ácida que queimou-lhe a língua – Você só pensa nisso agora?  


-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.  


-E o que você quis dizer, idiota?  


-Você pode gritar, se quiser.  


Foi dito muito gentilmente, com toda a tranquilidade do mundo, e isso a enfureceu por qualquer motivo. De repente, olhá-la daquela forma, silenciosa e mansa, era a pior coisa que Adora poderia ter feito, era ofensivo ao extremo, e Catra sentiu a fúria justa percorrer seus membros, subir-lhe a garganta e cerrar-lhe os olhos numa névoa de vermelho.  


Uma ótima desculpa pra, finalmente, explodir.  


-Eu posso gritar? Você acha que vai adiantar? – Catra realmente o fez, os lábios recuando involuntariamente para expor as presas afiadas – Você acha que adianta de alguma merda, sua vaca estúpida? Eu posso fazer isso... e o que? Porra? Vai mudar alguma coisa? Você acha que vai me fazer sentir melhor, se eu ficar olhando pra sua cara de merda? Nada do que você fizer vai concertar isso, isso dói? Saber que eu estou além do reparo? Você sempre sentiu que precisava concertar tudo e todos, mas eu não posso! Você não entende? Por que... por que você se importa, sua imbecil?  


Catra não soube exatamente em que ponto começou a chorar, mas saltou para a cama e pelo outro lado, o coração disparado e a respiração tão afoita que ela sentiu-se sufocar. Todo o ar daquela nave não parecia suficiente, e o instinto de correr queimou-lhe nos músculos, seus olhos procurando cada abertura, cada rota de fuga possível. Conscientemente, ela sabia que era impossível, elas estavam no meio do espaço, e mesmo que pudesse encontrar uma saía, seria para o vácuo congelante, onde não poderia sobreviver nem mesmo por um minuto.  


Intelectualmente, ainda, ela sabia que devia calar a boca. Por que ela estava ofendendo Adora, de todas as pessoas? Por que ela estava cuspindo mentiras cruéis que, no fundo...  


-E você sabe o que? Você devia me levar de volta, não adianta nada, eu nunca vou mudar, nunca vai ser melhor, você se acorrentar a mim foi a pior decisão da sua vida!  


...ela temia serem verdade?  


Fora se levantar pra se sentar na cama, Adora não se moveu ou se pronunciou. Seus olhos a perseguiam pelo quarto, tão serenos que era irritante, a expressão travada em algo sólido, calmo e gelado, feito uma barra de metal, que não importa o quanto esmurrasse, não poderia deformar.  


Parte dela queria realmente tentar, não seria difícil. Se todas as cicatrizes no seu corpo não fossem suficiente, uma no rosto deveria ser, não é?  


Como ela se sentiria se Catra a atacasse agora? Talhasse suas bochechas? Arrancasse um olho? Se ver apenas pela metade certamente colocaria as coisas em perspectiva pra ela.  


Catra gritou até ficar rouca, e quando nem isso foi suficiente, agarrou seu travesseiro e apertou. As garras cravaram no tecido e espalharam penas pelo quarto, enquanto ela chiava como um animal enjaulado, imaginando que fosse o rosto de Adora. Imaginando como deveria parecer agora, rolando e rosnando feito um bicho enraivecido, tão pouco uma pessoa quanto qualquer outro animal.  


-Eu odeio você! – ela gritou, por fim, e as palavras saíram como uma lixa da sua boca, destruindo tudo pelo caminho – Eu te odeio, eu queria que você morresse!  


Sem uma palavra, Adora se levantou e saiu do quarto.  


Pareceu silencioso sem ela ali. Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, mesmo que mal se movesse, sua presença enchia o quarto com algo. Agora, estava vazio.  


Catra não se moveu. Enrolada em si mesma com um travesseiro em frangalhos nos braços, ela só conseguiu fixar um ponto qualquer do quarto. Deveria parecer calma, talvez até mesmo distraída, mas algo muito pior acontecia do lado de dentro.  


O monstro dentro dela gargalhava, ele havia ganhado, finalmente.  


Ela estava sozinha agora.  


Era o que ela merecia, não é?  


Cada segundo parecia durar uma hora, enquanto uma revoada de pensamentos conflitantes passava pela sua cabeça. Quis sair dali e correr atrás de Adora, se desculpar, dizer que era mentira, que ela a amava.  


O monstro riu, se perguntando se lhe soaria tão vazio e patético quanto dentro da sua própria cabeça.  


Por que sempre voltava à isso?  


Machucar Adora parecia uma tendência pra ela, por que ela fazia isso?  


Você está com medo – Perfuma havia dito, numa de suas conversas, não há muito tempo atrás – Você pensa muito bem de Adora, e isso é ótimo, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas ela é uma pessoa. Você precisa se lembrar que ela também tem sentimentos, medos, inseguranças e desejos, assim como todo mundo. Colocar tanto nos ombros dela não é saudável pra você, e não é saudável pra ela, e acho que você sabe disso, ao menos instintivamente...  


...por que outra razão você tentaria afastá-la de você? – O monstro completou, abrindo um sorriso gigante na sua própria cabeça.  


Catra ainda não tinha decidido procurá-la, não quando cada palavra que ensaiva parecia tão aquém do mínimo que deveria fazer agora. Imersa em vergonha, autodepreciarão e raiva, ela mal ouviu a porta ser aberta.  


Quando levantou os olhos, foi pra ver Adora com uma bandeja. Um copo d’água e analgésicos, e um pote bem grande de sorvete, com duas colheres. Seus olhos estavam aguados e injetados de sangue, quando olhou pra ela, mas o sorriso no seu rosto era sincero, terno e muito, muito gentil.  


Levou algumas horas, pra que Catra parasse de chorar.


	6. You will count

Adora era mais alta que ela.  


Era um fato que tinha dedilhado e observado desde a adolescência. Como crianças, ambas tinham exatamente a mesma altura, mas a puberdade deixou Adora suavemente mais alta e desajeitada, algo que só ficou mais explícito conforme ambas avançavam à maturidade. Adultas, agora, Adora não era mais desajeitada – na verdade, ela era surpreendentemente graciosa – e se usasse saltos (o que fazia com bastante frequência, desde que Catra disse que gostava) elevava-se facilmente uma cabeça acima da dela.  


Quando eram inimigas, isso à incomodava como nada mais: Adora ser maior e mais forte, tão mais à mostra, tão mais visível.  


Hoje em dia, era algo que ela gostava, porque nada a fazia sentir-se mais segura do que enrolar-se no corpo dela e desaparecer, pequenininha, nos seus braços fortes, entrelaçar os dedos aos dela e notar como sua mão sumia entre as dela.  


Considerando isso, era notável como Adora, que era mais alta que ela, podia parecer pequena quando queria. Mesmo de saltos.  


-Você vai contar – Catra disse, alisando a ponta do chicote pelo seu corpo, dos mamilos aos lábios. Ela sabia que Adora não gostava muito da textura do couro na sua língua, e ainda sim ela beijou a ponta do chicote e passou a língua por ele, quando tocou-lhe os lábios – Entendeu?  


-Sim Capitã.  


-Quantas golpes quer dessa vez?  


-Quantas a senhora quiser.  


-Oh? Nenhuma opinião sobre isso? – Catra disse, passando a ponta do nariz entre suas omoplatas – Como você me pediu, acho que você pode escolher, isso não é uma punição.  


Adora pareceu pensar um pouco, antes de responder.  


-Até eu começar a chorar.  


Puta que pariu. Catra não tinha a intenção de lhe cravar as garras no quadril, mas elas surgiram e arranharam sua pele pálida, deixando vergões ardidos que, em vez de fazê-la se afastar, a fizeram se empurrar ainda mais pra si mesma. Levou quase um segundo pra que Catra se lembrasse o que devia estar fazendo, então tratou de limpar a cabeça e imprimir o sorriso mais malvado que podia, no rosto.  


-Qual a palavra segura?  


-Não temos palavras seguras.  


-Boa menina.  


Slapt!  


-Um!  


Slapt! – A ponta do chicote acertou o centro matemático da sua bunda, deixando um traço vermelho que a dividia como a barra de uma saia obscena.  


-Dois! Obrigado Capitã!  


Slapt!  


-Três!  


Slapt!  


Adora, curiosamente, riu.  


-Achei que a senhora fosse mais forte, Capitã.  


Oh, diabinha...  


Slapt!  


O golpe inesperado nos seios à fez se debater, e o vergão se formou mais rápido e maior que os outros. Adora estremeceu por um momento, o lábio inferior firmemente preso entre os dentes.  


-Q-Quatro Capitã.  


Tecnicamente era cinco, mas Catra não iria corrigi-la agora.  


Slapt!  


-Cinco! Eu te amo! Eu te amo!  


Catra conteve a vontade de se ajoelhar e chupá-la até que pudesse beber do seu orgasmo, e acertou-lhe as coxas dessa vez.  


-S-Seis!  


-Solas, querida.  


Segurando firmemente as correntes que prendiam-na ao teto da nave, Adora ergueu ambos os pés e expôs as solas dos pés. Uma chicolata nela à deixou quase incoerente por alguns segundos, numa mescla de gemidos de dor, prazer e gargalhadas malformadas.  


-Sete! Sete Capitã!  


-Boa menina, você sabe contar...  


Slapt!  


-Oito!  


Slapt!  


Logo alcançaram dez, e então vinte, e Adora não dava qualquer sinal de querer parar. O braço de Catra estava cansando, e alguns dos vergões se formaram longe de onde ela mirava, um na parte de trás dos joelhos – ela se lembraria bem desse, quase fez sua Imediata babar – e outro no estômago, que ela tentaria evitar, porque o gemido que lhe tirou dos lábios foi feito cem por cento de dor. Os outros, nos seios e, principalmente, na bunda, ainda se acumulavam, alguns deles deixando gotinhas de sangue se formando na ponta, que sujava o couro.  


-Já estamos em trinta, você não quer parar vadia?  


-N-Não capitã.  


-Que patético, você realmente gosta tanto de se machucar?  


-Eu amo quando você me machuca.  


Seu coração pareceu pular uma batida, e catra engoliu em seco. De costas, Adora não percebeu, e ela apressou-se a se recompor.  


Ela disse aquilo porque estava excitada, ou havia algum significado escondido?  


-Oh, você gosta? – ela disse, pra desfazer o breve silêncio que se formava – Você é uma sem-vergonha, quem imaginaria...  


Não pense nisso agora, não pense nisso agora...  


Estava se aproximando do cinquenta, quando Catra notou as primeiras gotas de lágrima escorrerem do seu rosto. Respirando fundo, ela parecia se preparar para o próximo, quando Catra soltou-lhe o cadeado e segurou seu peso com força, quando a namorada desabou sobre ela.  


-Isso, boa menina, vamos te levar pra cama.  


-Já acabamos?  


-Eu não quero arrancar sua pele – Catra disse, algo entre um sorriso carinhoso e malicioso se formando no rosto – Mas estou impressionada, você chegou à 47. Não acho que vamos bater esse récorde tão cedo.  


-Heh... – Adora disse, alargando um sorriso dolorido, assim que foi deixada delicadamente no colchão – Te venci de novo.  


-Boba...  


-Como eles estão?  


-Lindos – Catra respondeu, mirando os vergões que se formavam no corpo dela – Quero beijar cada um até que desapareçam.  


Adora não respondeu imediatamente, o que era estranho. Normalmente ela faria uma piada idiota – o que acabaria com toda o clima – e então ambas discutiriam inofensivamente até dormirem, ou diria algo obsceno que as levaria à rolar uma sobre a outra, sem roupas, até perderem a conta dos seus orgasmos. Silêncio contemplativo era uma novidade desconcertante, nesse momento, e Catra não pode evitar engolir em seco, uma bola de preocupação começando a se formar no seu estômago.  


Tinha sido demais? E se...  


Acalme-se!  


Adora não parecia assustada, e e se um pouco dolorida – era o esperado, afinal – parecia realmente... distraída? Mirando cada um dos vergões, ela parecia avaliá-los individualmente, como se pudesse haver algo de errado com eles.  


-Ei?  


-Humm?  


-Me diga o que está na sua cabeça?  


Era uma pergunta que vinham se fazendo há algum tempo, em momentos confusos como aqueles, e implícito com ela vinha um pedido de sinceridade. Nada ou Deixa pra lá nunca seriam respostas adequadas à essa pergunta, e Adora sabia disso. O fato de ter titubeado pra responder, nesse caso, foi mais do que um pouco preocupante, e Catra se viu apertando as coxas dela, pra evitar que as mãos tremessem.  


-Eu... você promete não ficar zangada?  


-Não – Catra respondeu, imediatamente, e não voltou atrás, mesmo que Adora tenha se encolhido em resposta.  


-Eles... Eles se parecem com os que Shadow Weaver deixava em você?  


Cinco minutos depois, a porta do seu quarto se abriu e Catra saiu à passos pesados, Adora cambaleando atrás dela e se esforçando pra colocar uma jaqueta, com os músculos doloridos. A tripulação os ignorou com muita prática, enquanto pareciam seguir rumos aleatórios pela nave, Catra se esforçando pra fugir dela – mas não de verdade – E Adora se esforçando pra se aproximar – mas nunca tocá-la realmente.  


Era uma delicadeza que não lhe passou despercebida, e Catra duvidava que Adora também não tivesse notado, mas ela pensaria nisso depois, ela precisava ficar zangada agora, ou não serviria de nada.  


Acusações e desculpas foram trocadas, enquanto passavam da cozinha ao compartimento de carga, e Adora pareceu dedilhar todas as palavras do mundo, pra tentar explicar o que diabos estava fazendo.  


“Penitência” foi a palavra que surgiu, e Catra ainda não sabia como lidar com ela.  


Até que soube, porque lidar uma com a outra, no final, era uma segunda natureza pra elas.  


-Muito bem – Catra disse, assim que voltaram, curiosamente, pro seu quarto – Você quer penitência? Me faça uma adaga.  


Adora piscou, surpresa, mas se apressou a obedecer. Cristalizando sua magia, ela forjou uma adaga à existência, cabo dourado e lâmina de cristal vítreo, azulado, suavemente curta e espelhada. Era bonita o bastante pra que Catra perdesse um segundo olhando pra ela, quando Adora a estendeu na palma aberta.  


-Ótimo – Catra disse, mas não a pegou.  


Tirando o colete e a camisa, ela virou de costas e ficou de joelhos.  


-Dez cortes nas minhas costas – ela disse, no seu melhor tom autoritário – Agora.  


Horrorizada não parecia uma palavra suficientemente boa pra descrever a expressão de Adora agora. Horrorizada, na verdade, mal começava a descrever.  


Esquecendo que podia simplesmente reabsorvê-la, Adora atirou a adaga pra longe, caiu de joelhos atrás dela e enterrou o rosto nas suas costas, as lágrimas vertendo como ela nunca tinha visto, enquanto a cobria de beijos e implorava, gaguejante, que ela não fizesse isso.  


Doeu vê-la assim, doeu mais que qualquer coisa, mas Catra deixou-a provar do sentimento por alguns segundos, ou ela não entenderia.  


-É assim que você fez com que eu me sentisse.  


Os braços de Adora se firmaram ainda mais atrás dela, e mesmo que não pudesse ver seu rosto, ela podia ouvir como ela engoliu os gemidos, chocada, até que os soluços de um choro verdadeiro lhe escapassem, estourassem pelos seus lábios como uma represa se deforma à pressão da água.  


Adora pediu desculpas uma porção de vezes. Mesmo quando Catra se virou pra abraçá-la, ela continuou se desculpando. Mesmo quando a pôs na cama, Adora continuou se desculpando.  


Ela ficou o dia todo com febre alta, no dia seguinte, e enquanto cuidava dela, aproximando os ouvidos dos seus lábios, ela podia ouví-la se desculpando em delírios que iam e vinham, através do sono pouco reparador.  


Ambas fizeram as pazes, depois, voltaram a rir e brincar uma com a outra, e mesmo que tenha levado meses, Catra a amarrou novamente no teto e marcou-a lindamente com aquele chicote de couro.  


-Aliás... – ela disse, enquanto segurava sua Imediata nos braços e brincava com seu cabelo – A resposta é não.  


-Hum? A resposta de que é não?  


-Você perguntou, lembra? Se essas marcas se pareciam com as de Shadow Weaver.  


-Oh... – Adora engoliu em seco.  


Parecia pronta pra se desculpar de novo, mas Catra não a deixou dessa vez, ela já tinha-o feito o bastante.  


-As marcas que ela deixava eram tortas, feias e esquisitas – Catra bufou, sentindo que pesava menos que uma pluma por poder abordar aquilo tão desinteressadamente, sinceramente dessa vez – As que deixamos uma na outra são retinhas, fofas e se se sentem bem.  


-Fofas?  


-Sim, elas são fofas.  


Catra esforçou-se pra manter a cara séria, enquanto Adora dava trela de rir.  


-Você não acha?  


-Acho que são gostosas e bonitas, mas não diria fofas.  


-Você diz que eu sou fofa – Catra apontou, sentindo que tinha descoberto um ótimo argumento – E que sou bonita e gostosa.  


-Você, meu amor – Adora disse, provando do seu lábio inferior num beijo preguiçoso, enquanto a olhava nos olhos – É única.  


Catra achava que era mentira, mas aceitou o elogio com elegância.  


Adora também era todas essas coisas.  


E idiota – ela adicionou pra si mesma, com um risinho, enquanto enrolava-se com ela pra dormir.


	7. We won't let fall

-Psiu...  


-...  


-Adora?  


-...  


-Adora... Hey, Adora...  


-Ah?! Há! Estou acordada! Estou acordada!  


-Sshhh, fale baixo, idiota!  


-OK, ok, desculpe, eu... por que estamos sussurrando?  


-Preciso de contar uma coisa...  


-É a razão pelo qual estamos sussurrando, no nosso próprio quarto, que é... sabe, a prova de som?  


-Não.  


-Oh, ok... o que é, então? Ah, já sei.  


-Ah?  


-Eu também te amo.  


-Não era isso...  


-N...Não?  


-Não, mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito, não chore...  


-Oh, obrigada.  


-Então...  


-Sim?  


-Eu quero te contar uma coisa.  


-Você já disse isso.  


-Esperei que você fosse tentar adivinhar de novo...  


-Você quer que eu tente?  


-Não exatamente...  


-Então? Assim... realmente, por que estamos sussurrando?  


-Por que é embaraçoso.  


-E sussurrar torna menos embaraçoso?  


-Sim?  


-Isso é uma pergunta?  


-Adora... cale a boca.  


-Ok, ok, desculpe, você... pode me dizer.  


-Eu tive um sonho.  


-Ah... um sonho bom ou um pesadelo?  


-Um sonho estranho...  


-Estranho bom ou...  


-Estranho estranho.  


-Você quer me dizer?  


-Não sei.  


-Bem, estou aqui se você quiser dizer, eu não vou.... eu não vou dormir de novo.  


-Seria mais convincente se você não bocejasse, sabe?!  


-Está tarde...  


-Desculpe te acordar.  


-Eu não quis dizer desse jeito, então... me conte sobre seu sonho.  


-Eu vou te dizer, mas você precisa prometer não rir.  


-É algo engraçado?  


-Não, é... estranho.  


-Estranho engraçado, ou...  


-Estranho, realmente, realmente estranho. Só isso. Estranho.  


-Claro, claro. Tudo bem, eu prometo.  


-Ok, lembra quando achamos a espada? Não responda, como você esqueceria um acontecimento transformador de vidas como esse...  


-Você quer dizer quando eu achei a espada, ou quando batemos o skiff e você achou que eu estivesse com danos cerebrais?  


-O segundo, e não sei se vale a pena comentar, mas as vezes, ainda acho que você tem danos cerebrais.  


-Por que diz isso?  


-Você se casou comigo.  


-Seu ponto?  


-Enfim... esse sonho foi o mesmo, mas a espada falou comigo, ao invés de você.  


-Oh?  


-Sim, e fui eu que me levantei a noite, pra ir atrás dela.  


-Oh...  


-E eu que era She-Ra, no sonho.  


-Humm...  


-Pois é, estúpido...  


-Eu não disse isso.  


-Mas pensou.  


-Você seria uma ótima She-Ra.  


-Fala sério, Adora...  


-Não estou brincando.  


-Você é maluca? Como eu poderia s...  


-O que aconteceu depois? Desculpe te interromper, aliás, mas você ia divagar sobre que tipo de pessoa terrível você é de novo.  


-Aff... Glimmer e Bow me encontraram.  


-Legal.  


-E tivemos uma aventura, parecida com a sua.  


-Inseto gigante?  


-inseto gigante.  


-Aposto que você lidou com ele melhor que eu, no sonho.  


-Eu...  


-Não precisa mentir, não vou ficar chateada.  


-Talvez um pouco, eu gritei pra eles mirarem nas pernas, derrotamos o bicho.  


-Parece algo que você faria, eu estava tão assustada que nem pensei nisso... e então, o que aconteceu?  


-Você apareceu, em Thaymor.  


-Ahã...  


-E você tentou me levar de volta pra Horda, disse que Shadow Weaver me concertaria...  


-Oh amor, sinto muito.  


-Não vai dizer que não é o que você faria, que fugiríamos juntas e seriamos felizes?  


-Você quer que eu minta?  


-Não, claro que não.  


-Eu provavelmente teria dito algo assim, eu era estúpida naquela época.  


-Humm...  


-Doeu? Ouvir isso, quero dizer...  


-Sim...  


-Sinto muito.  


-Por que está se desculpando? É só um sonho bobo.  


-...o que aconteceu depois?  


-Depois, estávamos no baile das princesas, você estava lá com Scorpia... no meu terno.  


-Uau... eu fiquei bem nele?  


-En-lou-que-ce-do-ra.  


-Hehehehe, obrigado. Você estava de vestido?  


-Sim.  


-Deus, o que eu daria pra ter visto isso.  


-Idiota...  


-Você está corando.  


-Não estou.  


-Agora você está em negação.  


-Cale a boca, Imediata...  


-Sim senhora, Capitã.  


-Nós, eh... dançamos. Foi tudo praticamente igual, na verdade.  


-Esse foi o fim do sonho?  


-Não...  


-O que houve depois, então?  


-Nós brigamos, como antes, você me acusou de ter sofrido lavagem cerebral, eu disse... eu disse que nunca fui mais que seu animal de estimação.  


-Isso não é verdade.  


-Eu sei...  


-Nós caímos, não é?  


-Sim, eu tentei te segurar, mas... você se soltou.  


-E então?  


-Você... não sobreviveu a queda. Quando Scorpia levantou voo, era seu cadáver, em cima da nave dela.  


-Sinto muito, meu bem.  


-Pare de se desculpar, foi um sonho!  


-Ainda dói te fazer chorar, mesmo que num sonho.  


-Eu não estou... ok, eu estou.  


-Se quiser parar, tudo bem.  


-Não, eu... eu quero te dizer.  


-Estou ouvindo.  


-Você estava olhando pra mim, no topo da nave, você estava morta, seus olhos estavam virados, mas você ainda estava olhando pra mim, e... eu, eu... eu soltei.  


-Oh Catra, não, meu amor...  


-Eu não... eu não queria...  


-Eu sei, está bem, estou aqui, eu estou aqui com você, você me salvou, lembra?  


-Doeu tanto, tanto, eu não queria pensar nem em... em como seria, sem você, eu só... eu soltei.  


-Estou aqui, meu amor, eu estou. Eu estou aqui porque você foi corajosa e voltou por mim, se lembra? Estou aqui por que, quando precisamos uma da outra, nenhuma de nós soltou, e nunca vamos soltar de novo, ok?  


-Você promete?  


-Eu prometo.


	8. Kittycat

Adora estava lendo, quando Catra entrou no quarto. Pernas cobertas pelo edredom, ela descansava contra a cabeceira com um livro aberto nas coxas, o decote pronunciado espreitando lindamente pelos botões desfeitos da sua camisa de dormir. Ela esperou que sua imediata a percebesse, mas ela parecia bastante alheia à tudo mais, concentrada no livro.  


Oh, era assim?  


Esticando-se, Catra desfez o cinto e deixou as calças caírem, e então a calcinha, e tirou eroticamente o colete – ou tão eroticamente quanto alguém podia, despretensiosamente, se despir.  


Nada. Adora virou uma página.  


Catra mordeu o lábio inferior, cerrando os olhos.  


Dando uns pulinhos no lugar, ela se esticou e se alongou, discretamente expondo as partes mais saborosas das suas curvas aos olhos de Adora, que, revoltantemente, continuaram no livro.  


Estava pra pular em cima dela e perturbá-la quando notou, vagamente, que Adora estava maquiada.  


Ela, usualmente, não dormia de maquiagem.  


Notar isso a fez notar, rapidamente, que apesar dos olhos estarem trancados no livro, eles não pareciam acompanhar a escrita e, se virava as páginas, parecia ser um pouco rápido demais.  


Adora era uma leitora lenta, ela dissecava cava palavra e as vezes se perdia em expressões que julgava interessantes. Ou era um livro muito chato ou...  


Oh...  


Contendo o sorriso, a Capitã, nua, se esticou e subiu a cama. De quatro, engatinhou até a namorada e teve o delicado cuidado de se largar com todo o peso no seu colo, em cima do livro.  


-Catra! – Adora disse, e o tom severo confirmou todas as suas suspeitas – Eu estou tentando ler.  


Ela não respondeu, que não com um ronronar.  


-Tsc, você é tão exigente...  


Ela se esticou, a cauda sacudindo quando sentiu os dedos de Adora seguirem das omoplatas à sua lombar, num carinho que poderia ser entendido como desinteressado e distraído, não fosse tudo menos isso.  


Seu ronronar ficou mais alto, enquanto ela se esticava, garras cravadas na cama, pra perseguir seu toque.  


-Você tem tanta sorte de ser uma gracinha – Adora disse, forçando com relativo sucesso o tom condescendente de quem fala com um bichinho de estimação – Eu não te aturaria do contrário, sabe disso?  


Ela não respondeu, gatinhos não falavam.  


Não precisavam.  


Catra só precisava ser fofinha e aproveitar agora.  


Ela podia fazer isso.  


Ela queria ter feito isso muito antes.  


Quando os dedos da dona – e não era uma maravilha que pudesse referir-se a ela assim, sem um segundo pensamento, sem hesitação e sem rancor? – lhe acariciaram as bochechas, Catra os perseguiu com uma mordida delicada, sua língua se arqueando pra lamber-lhe os dígitos. Adora retraiu a mão por um segundo e depois parou, e então Catra sentiu-a dedilhar seus caninos, avançar pra dentro da sua boca e enchê-la com o sabor da sua pele.  


Se pudesse olhar pro espelho, agora, Catra sabia que teria uma expressão idiota no rosto. Boca cheia dos dedos de Adora e língua pra fora, ela pareceria pouco mais que uma vadia irremediável.  


Ela adorava o sentimento.  


A outra mão foi pra sua bunda, e a cauda agitou com mais força, quando sentiu seu pulso forte agarrá-la pela base e puxar, se delicadamente, pra ajeitá-la no seu colo. Costas arqueadas pra baixo, ela podia receber um tapa, uma carícia ou mais dedos dentro dela.  


Todos seriam bem vindos, todos seriam maravilhosos.  


-Você é uma boa gatinha, não é? – Adora disse, a voz transbordando de carinho – Minha boa gatinha, minha linda gatinha...  


O ronronar da Capitã, agora, envergonharia o motor da nave.  


-Boas gatinhas merecem uma recompensa, não é?  


Catra gostava de pensar que sim.  


Sua dona compartilhava das suas opiniões, pelo visto, porque, levando dois dedos aos próprios lábios e os chupando, ela os passou pela virilha da capitã, até que encontrassem sua intimidade úmida, convidativa, aberta.  


Dois entrarem dentro dela.  


Catra miou.  


Adora mordeu os lábios pra não gemer. Deus, ela poderia gozar só com aquele som.  


Enrolando os dedos pra alcançar os pontos mais doces dentro dela, Adora à masturbou sem pressa, o movimento sinuoso e constante arrancando notas elegantes da garganta da sua Capitã. A outra mão deixou-lhe os lábios e se embrenhou pelos seus cabelos, agarrando uma porção deles e puxando.  


O sorriso de Catra, quando finalmente o viu, era depravado.  


-Você gosta disso, não gosta? Sua gatinha de rua.  


Catra não respondeu, ela não esperava que o fizesse. Boca aberta, ela expôs a língua e lambeu os lábios, obscenamente, e precisou de todo seu autocontrole pra não se dobrar e capturar aquela língua na sua boca.  


-Você faz sons tão bonitos, gatinha...  


Catra arrulhou em resposta à sua dona, um miado lânguido, propositalmente choroso, lhe deixando a garganta. Parecia um pedido por mais.  


Parecia um pedido que ela queria que não fosse atendido.  


-Não seja gananciosa, gatinha – Sua Imediata riu, a expressão deliciosamente presunçosa.  


Adora era uma boa dona, ela a entendia tão bem.  


Esticando-se, Catra lambeu sua bochecha. Quando alcançou seus lábios, não a beijou.  


Gatinhos não sabiam beijar.  


Ela lambeu-lhe os lábios então, uma e outra vez, sua língua farpada avermelhando-os e roubando o amarronzado do seu batom.  


Tinha o gosto dela.  


Catra amava o gosto dela.  


Ela queria prová-la mais.  


O que era tão familiar entre eles formou-se, na expressões de Adora, como uma ideia suja, obscena, depravada, pecaminosa, perfeita. Foi deliciosamente examinada e ponderada, quase como se ela duvidasse que teria a coragem de fazê-lo, e Adora fez parecer que, no fim, a tentação venceu o pudor, porque abriu hesitantemente as pernas.  


Catra era uma gatinha, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.  


Ela faria qualquer coisa pela dona.  


Mesmo que fosse errado  


(Principalmente se fosse errado)  


Guiada pelo cheiro, Catra dobrou-se ainda mais – e ela não amava sua flexibilidade felina naqueles momentos?! – e procurou com curiosidade a fonte. Estava na sua virilha.  


Movida pela curiosidade, a gatinha fez o que gatinhos fazem.  


Ela lambeu.  


-Sim, sim – Adora se arrepiou – Boa gatinha, boa gatinha.  


As carícias e palavras amorosas à incentivaram a repetir o ato.  


Catra era um bichinho, movida por instintos, movida por reforço positivo.  


Ela não precisava pensar.  


Adora faria isso por ela.  


Ela não precisava decidir.  


Sua dona faria isso por ela.  


Ela amava sua dona.  


Catra era muito boa em chupar Adora. De certo que só ela o tinha feito ou jamais faria, mas ela gostava de pensar que, mesmo se Adora fosse a maior vadia do universo, ela ainda seria a melhor. Ela a conhecia de dentro pra fora, cada ponto sensível, cada segredo maravilhoso. Se a boceta de Adora fosse um instrumento, Catra seria a musicista mais talentosa do mundo.  


Ela ignorou completamente essas coisas, então.  


Catra apenas lambeu.  


Porque era o que gatinhos faziam, gatinhos lambiam.  


Gatinhos, especialmente, lambiam seus donos.  


Olhando pra cima, Catra viu um sorriso deliciosamente pecaminoso se formar no rosto da dona. Ela amou o prazer e a dúvida ali, amou que ela parecia quase pronta pra empurrá-la pra longe, pra se zangar com ela e dizer que não fizesse isso de novo.  


Amou que parecesse estar gostando o bastante pra, talvez, reconsiderar.  


-Boa gatinha, boa gatinha...  


Dedos acariciando suas bochechas, Catra mergulhou nela e a lambeu.  


Não tentou prolongar ou apressar seu orgasmo, não tentou construí-lo pra arrebatá-la e eletrificá-la, como sempre.  


Gatinhas não sabiam de nada disso.  


Era delicioso não ter que se preocupar, só agir.  


E se teve certeza de evitar os pontos que não funcionariam, na verdade, os lugares onde ela não sentiria prazer, só cócegas, bem...  


Sorte.  


Catra não estragaria as coisas pra ela por uma fantasia.  


Talvez mais tarde.  


Ela gostava de ser uma gatinha malvada também.  


(Gatinhos malvados eram punidos)  


Mas hoje ela seria boa. Uma boa gatinha pra sua dona.  


Adora gozou minutos depois. Não foi seu orgasmo mais intenso ou duradouro, estava longe de ser a melhor foda que Catra já tinha lhe dado, mas nenhuma das duas se importou.  


Catra lambeu tudo.  


Tinha um gosto maravilhoso, o gosto de Adora.  


Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Catra adormeceu na beirada da cama, alegremente enrolada em torno dos pés da sua dona.


	9. Dirty text

Catra parou assim que entrou no seu quarto, uma piada boba à meio caminho de ser contada quando, mãos de Adora na sua cintura, ela sentiu-se engoli-la detrás dos caninos. Não foi um aperto forte ou mesmo brusco que a surpreendeu, e visto de fora, tinha certeza que pareceria até mesmo delicado, mas ambas tinham um jeitinho de dar a entender o inverso do que realmente faziam, ou sentiam.  


As mãos de Adora subiram pelo seu espartilho, perseguindo as faixas de renda que envolviam sua camisa, até migrarem para seus braços, e então os ombros. Em silêncio, delicada, gentil, sua Imediata estava à um fio de cabelo de ser completamente sanguinária.  


Como um lobo segurando um coelho sob a paga, farejando-o e decidindo onde afundar os dentes, ela arrastou os dedos até suas omoplatas, encontrando o zíper oculto sob o tecido e o puxando, lentamente, pra baixo.  


Engraçado como, livre do espartilho, pareceu mais difícil respirar.  


Adora se aproximou meio passo, então, ocupando os últimos centímetros que precisava pra pressionar o corpo com o seu, e Catra teria caído pra frente, os joelhos feitos geleia, se sua Imediata não a segurasse novamente pela cintura, um braço a envolvendo e puxando-a pra ela, até eliminar até mesmo a mais tênue sugestão de espaço.  


-Catra...  


Ela disse.  


Seu nome.  


Como se seu nome fosse uma palavra obscena por si só, algo que embaçava-se entre uma ofensa brincalhona e um elogio grosseiro.  


Lentamente, Adora começou a desfazer os botões da sua camisa. Catra levantou as mãos pra soltar o arnês, ensaiando alguma bobagem pra dizer, mas suas mãos foram agarradas num bote, entre as de Adora, como se as mãos da esposa fossem víboras. As palavras murcharam nos seus lábios, então, dando lugar à um choramingo assustado, o último suspiro de uma presa.  


Catra pode sentir o sorriso se formando em Adora, e era sangue nos seus lábios, não batom, e ela era cruel, e Catra queria mais.  


Camisa aberta, agora, Adora soltou as fivelas que prendiam seus coldres nas costelas e deixou que caíssem no chão, junto do espartilho, e fossem cobertos pela camisa branca, logo em seguida. Levou os dedos a fivela do seu cinto e segurou-a, e a Capitã se contorceu, na ponta dos pés, um sorriso se alargando no rosto e o pescoço exposto, pra que ela cravasse os dentes se quisesse.  


Adora beijou, em vez disso.  


-Catra...  


Novamente, como se fosse o nome de uma galáxia, não de uma pessoa; um título de nobreza a ser coberto com ouro, honras e lisonjas, e Catra se sentiu Majestade, tão acima da tarefa mundana de despir-se que Adora, com prazer, o faria pra ela.  


Seus toques continuaram tão gentis, lentos e esvoaçantes quanto o eram, até então, e ela não sabia o que tinha mudado, mas sabia que tinha, porque a autoridade dera lugar a reverência e Catra não era um coelho assustado.  


Ela era um monarca.  


E Adora não era lobo.  


Ela era serva.  


Se ajoelhando atrás dela, Adora tirou-lhe as calças e beijou sua cintura, seu quadril e sua bunda, as mãos acompanhando o cós das calças até o chão, e Catra poderia ter simplesmente levantado os pés e dado um passo, mas porque se incomodar?  


Estendendo um braço, ela deixou-se levantar nos braços de Adora e ser levada até a cama, e sentiu os lábios serem pressionados contra seu estomago, até que empurrou-a pra trás.  


Adora piscou aturdida, por um momento, até que seu sorriso se alargasse em compreensão, e ela se ajoelhasse no chão. Evitou tocar o colchão enquanto erguia seu pé aos lábios e o beijava, como se beija o anel de um padre; o rosto de um pretendente carinhoso, mas rejeitado.  


Catra virou-se então, de bruços, levantou as pernas pra longe do seu alcance e sorriu consigo mesma. Viu-se, então, tentando rastejar pra longe, porque era presa novamente.  


E Adora, caçadora, e seu corpo prendia-a na cama e seus joelhos cerravam-lhe os quadris e seus braços alcançavam o pescoço e...  


Eram esposas, então, e o corpo quente que acomodou-se ao seu lado era o corpo da sua parceira, do amor da sua vida, e Catra ronronou enquanto pressionava-se nele e trocaram um longo olhar de memórias cantantes e envelhecidas e acarinhadas e nostálgicas, e os lábios eram seus e nos seus e seus suspiros entoavam palavras ecoantes no céu da boca dela que sussurravam “eu te amo” dentro do seu organismo.  


E então, puxou-a pra baixo, porque Adora era sua cadela e ela sentou-se em seu rosto e fodeu-se contra ela com apenas a mínima atenção nos seus gestos frenéticos e afogados pra que não sufocasse no prazer que se derramava de dentro dela e quente, quente, escorria para o corpo de sua dona, e ela a lambia e beijava, e ronronava aos seus pés e agradecia porque ela era tudo, tudo o que ela jamais havia precisado ou desejado ou sonhado na vida e queria dar tudo, tudo o que tivesse a ela, incluindo a si mesma, e era dela e ela era...  


>   
>  ...um poema, escrito as pressas  
> 
> 
> Com versos tortos, de lábios borrados  
> 
> 
> E marcas de batom na lapela.  
> 
> 
> E sussurros de orgasmo, formavam surrados  
> 
> 
> Deixavam retalhos  
> 
> 
> Sobras de amor no corpo dela,  
> 
> 
> E juntas cantavam, uma música obscena  
> 
> 
> De corpos grudados e sons recortados  
> 
> 
> E gemidos trocados, gritados, chorados  
> 
> 
> De um texto sujo feito aquarela.  
> 

Suspirou, então, e foi sua melhor amiga que segurou-a contra si enquanto contorciam-se dos restos do seu orgasmo e desfaleciam, lado à lado, como sempre tinham estado e prometerem sempre estar, uma pra outra.  


Uma da outra.  


As vezes, eram tantas coisas que não conseguiam se decidir.  


Mas podiam ser muitas ao mesmo tempo.


	10. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Codependência; obsessão; Opiniões de personagens não refletem a opinião do autor.

Depois de Prime, tudo foi confuso por um tempo.  


Olhando pra trás, ela quase poderia desconectar as memórias do restante da sua vida, como se estivesse passando por ela através da água. Não de uma forma ruim, ou, ao menos, da pior forma ruim possível, que envolvia magia e Shadow Weaver, certamente não era a mesma coisa.  


Tudo aconteceu simplesmente tão depressa que a clareza translúcida com que se recordava delas dava a impressão de serem lentas. Dias arrastados, tão cheios de conteúdos que pareciam, por si só, pedaços inteiros de sua vida. Olhar pro primeiro dia era, nas devidas proporções, como tentar se recordar tudo o que havia acontecido dos dez aos doze anos, as memórias desfocavam entre rotina desimportante, uma coleção de atos que fazia todo o dia, a manutenção mais simples e absoluta de si mesma.  


Exceto que, nesse período, esses intervalos desfocados pareciam se alongar por segundos, no máximo, antes de algo novo e chocante. Poderia se supor que ela sentiria falta disso, da emoção, agora que havia estabelecido uma rotina confortável pra sua vida, mas isso não poderia estar mais distante da verdade.  


Rolando pro lado, Catra fixou os olhos em Adora. Cabelos bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, soltos, como ela gostava deles, ainda cheirando à suor. Levantando o próprio braço, Catra cheirou seu pelo e retraiu-o imediatamente, com uma careta. Experimentalmente, colocou o nariz no travesseiro, onde uma porção do cabelo dela se esticava, e respirou fundo.  


Deus, só o cheiro dela. Era suor, puro e simples, não era, por si só, um cheiro agradável.  


Mas era Adora, e Catra havia aceitado à algum tempo que seria permanentemente idiota por qualquer coisa sobre ela, até mesmo as partes que estaria ok não gostar.  


Titubeando consigo mesma, ela considerou se não era mais algo emocional do que físico, e chegou à conclusão que, embora sim, não completamente.  


Catra não sabia como era não querê-la, era algo tão estranho e alienígena pra ela quanto imaginar um ângulo reto num círculo, ou uma curva numa superfície plana. O cheiro de Adora significava que ela estava perto, e consequentemente, ela iria querê-la mais perto.  


E, num âmbito muito mais simples e prático, até infantil, Adora tinha um cheiro gostosinho. Era flutuante e ela gastaria a vida toda tentando encontrar referências, mas cheirava à casca de árvore, à chuva, à trovão. Adora era um raio liquefeito, era plasma aquecido, era sombra num dia quente, chuva numa queimadura, um beijo entre os olhos.  


Ela se parecia uma adolescente apaixonada? Ela estava bem ciente disso.  


Talvez não fosse exatamente saudável, no sentido mais convencional do que relacionamentos deviam ser, quando relacionamentos não deviam significar tudo? Provavelmente.  


Catra não era estúpida, ela sabia que ambas eram codependentes, tão codependentes, na verdade, que poderia provavelmente inventar uma palavra nova pra isso, porque essa já não descrevia com adequação.  


Perfuma teria uma crise, caso Catra dissesse que não se importava nem um pouco.  


Não é que a assustasse a possibilidade de, talvez, não conseguir imaginar uma vida sem ela. Que ela estava muito apegada, tão inclinada sobre ela que, sem o apoio perpétuo da sua presença, cairia.  


Catra simplesmente não queria existir em quaisquer outras condições.  


Então sim, elas compartilhavam um amor que poderia ser chamado de doentio. Talvez, pra algumas pessoas, nem pudesse ser considerado amor. Amor deveria ser um acordo casual, não é? Uma partilha inofensiva de momentos, que poderia acabar sem incorrer danos e acontecer novamente, em outras condições, uma flor que pode ser replantada.  


Parecia, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, bastante patético.  


Qual a função de amar, se você precisasse se manter em segurança? Qual o objetivo de formar um laço com uma pessoa, se não fosse definitivo? Amigos existiam pra essas coisas, Catra não queria um amor que fosse como amizade, não queria olhar pra sua esposa como olharia pra Glimmer ou Bow, que poderia passar a vida sem ver novamente com apenas uma nesga de saudade, apenas uma lembrança agridoce que quase não significava nada.  


Se Adora acordasse naquele momento e resolvesse que queria ir, nunca mais vê-la, Catra a deixaria.  


Mas isso, literalmente, à mataria.  


Catra achava que faria sentido ter medo, quando não fosse tão recíproco, quando não soubesse que ela própria existia como um órgão de Adora, fora do seu corpo, tão vital pra mantê-la em funcionamento quando seu próprio coração. Ela sabia que, pra maioria das pessoas, pareceria assustador, mas ela não se importava, era a coisa mais linda que possuíam.  


Riu consigo mesma, deitando o rosto ao lado do dela e dedilhando seus fios de cabelo, com cuidado pra não acordá-la. Adora havia tombado naquela cama à duas horas, e ela estava prestes à se levantar. Normalmente, seus horários coincidiam perfeitamente – porque ela era a Capitã, e nem um pouco avessa à abusar do poder que lhe deram para seu próprio benefício – mas Entrapta havia pedido um tempo, algo sobre um encontro com Hordak na sala de máquinas.  


Ela deveria checá-los? Considerando que eram os dois, não pareceria estranho que a ideia de um encontro envolvesse construir uma super arma ou abrir um portal que distorceria a realidade, de novo.  


Não que ela pudesse julgar, seu último encontro com Adora envolveu atá-la na cama e bater nela até que sua bunda bonitinha estivesse toda vermelha e quente.  


Sim, talvez... esse não fosse um bom lugar pra levar seus pensamentos, porque ela só tinha alguns minutos e ficar excitada agora à condenaria à uma manhã de mal humor.  


Catra tinha bons amigos e uma boa tripulação, eles a aturavam mais do que precisavam.  


Onde ela estava mesmo, antes de tudo isso?  


Sim, depois de Prime. Foi confuso, depois de Prime.  


Por um tempo, pelo restante daquela primeira tarde, pareceu quase bom demais. As coisas aconteceram numa qualidade irreal, as pessoas sorriram pra ela e todos dançaram, e até mesmo Mermista riu de algo que ela tinha dito, uma piada tão estúpida sobre peixes que chegava a ser ofensiva, mas a fez cuspir uma porção de suco na cara de Sea Hawk e cacarejar como maluca.  


Tudo era verde, florido e resplandecente, naquela primeira tarde, planejando aventuras e reconstruções, um dia cheio de pedidos de desculpas e encerramento, de abraços e beijos, de compreensão. Simplesmente maravilhoso.  


Até deixar de ser.  


Até que a autoridade das princesas, absoluta em tempos de guerra, deixou de ser tão relevante.  


Até que foi posta numa corte, apressadamente montada, sob uma horda de nobres, cada um pessoalmente ofendido por algo que tinha feito, cada um gritando pra uma multidão, atrás dela, que clamava pela sua cabeça.  


Catra olhou brevemente para o relógio, já era hora de levantar.  


Estalando as costas, ela se sentou na cama e puxou uma calcinha limpa do armário, uma toalha de banho e um moletom. Ao lado, seus uniformes ficaram enfileirados, perfeitamente asseados e ostentando no peito o símbolo de She-Ra, a Capitã daquela missão, ao menos, no que dizia respeito para as cortes de Etheria.  


Catra quase nunca os usava.


	11. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesmos avisos que o capítulo anterior

Após o pesadelo, Adora acordou calmamente. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e se esticou, pra se sentar contra a cabeceira da cama. Sua Capitã dormia ao seu lado, nua como o dia que nascera e com o pelo embaraçado de sexo, um ronronar baixo e constante sem o qual, Adora sabia, ela não conseguiria mais dormir.  


Se saber ou se importar que horas eram, ela apenas olhou pra ela, e quando notou a luminosidade se infiltrando sob a porta, escovou sua bochecha ternamente, com a ponta dos dedos.  


Catra sorriu, seu despertar lento como o de uma flor, desabrochando. Ela virou o rosto e beijou seus dígito, prendeu-o entre o lábio e no canino, numa mordida carinhosa.  


-Você levantou cedo...  


-Eu tive um pesadelo – Adora disse, reflexivamente – Ao menos, acho que foi um pesadelo.  


-Pesadelos são, geralmente, fáceis de identificar – Catra resmungou, a voz preguiçosa rolando pra fora da língua, enquanto se esticava na cama até seus ossos estalarem – O que aconteceu?  


-Você me matou.  


Isso, claro, a despertou completamente. Olhos bem abertos, Catra a fitou com sua hetecromia, e só a familiaridade que tinham uma com a outra impediu que o medo a dominasse completamente. Estava lá ainda, no entanto, como réstias de fumaça que se infiltravam na sua mente e sujassem seus pensamentos.  


-Estou bem – Adora garantiu.  


Curiosamente, era verdade.  


-Você quer falar sobre isso?  


-Não me importo, mas você quer ouvir?  


-Você parece calma demais depois de um sonho desses.  


Adora pensou em dizer que estava acordada à algum tempo – o que seria verdade – e teve tempo pra se acalmar – o que seria mentira.  


-É estranho, mas... não me assustou.  


-Conte-me.  


Adora obedeceu. Falou sobre a batalha, sobre os tanques e as explosões, sobre ser encurralada e perder a espada, e então rastejar, ferida, até a orla da floresta, tentando escapar. Falou sobre ouvir os passos de Catra atrás de si, se aproximando com a espada na mão, e apontando-a para o seu estômago.  


Falou sobre ser trespassada por ela, até que estivesse presa contra o chão, seu sangue sujando a grama e as mãos de Catra, enquanto observava sua figura se afastar, enegrecer, junto com o resto do mundo.  


-Como se sente sobre isso? – Catra perguntou por fim, após uma respiração funda.  


Parecia calma, mas Adora sabia que não era o caso. Braços abertos num convite silencioso, observou-a rastejar até ela e apertar-se contra seu corpo, pernas entrelaçadas na sua, rosto no seu pescoço e garras cavando pontos de dor no seu braço. Adora gostava disso, da picada aguda que mal à incomodava, mas aterrava-a no momento como nada mais o faria.  


-Não estou com medo, nem angustiada – Adora disse, examinando seus próprios sentimentos. Se alguma coisa, ela se sentia... inerte, apática – Eu estava me afastando de você no sonho, mas era como se estivesse observando do lado de fora, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era...  


-Sim?  


-Que... eu não me importava, não se fosse você.  


Catra a olhou fixamente por um minuto inteiro, olhos gentis e amorosos nos dela, sua mão percorrendo de cima abaixo seu braço, num afago caloroso.  


Então ela piscou e, tão rápido que parecia sequer ter-se movido, viu-se encarando orbes gêmeos de ouro e prata, tão gelados e duros quanto os metais dos qual roubava as cores. Sua mão, agora em torno do seu pescoço, expunha navalhas matematicamente posicionadas sobre sua traqueia.  


Naquela posição, Catra precisaria de menos força pra esmagar sua garganta do que pra descascar uma fruta madura.  


Adora não se moveu, não reagiu. Sua expressão não mudou e os dedos, que acariciavam os cabelos de Catra, continuaram indiferentes com seu trabalho, unhas percorrendo o couro cabeludo como ela sabia que a Capitã gostava.  


-E agora? – Catra faria, e seu tom era aço verdadeiro, resistente e forte como só uma vida de fogo e violência poderia moldar – E se eu quisesse te matar agora?  


-Eu sou sua pra decidir.  


Catra não a impediu que envolvesse a mão que a ameaçava com a sua, trouxesse-a aos lábios e beijasse-lhe, um a um, os nós dos dedos.  


-Isso é assustador – Catra disse.  


-Eu sei.  


-Perfuma teria um aneurisma se ouvisse isso.  


A diversão se infiltrou pela névoa apática das suas emoções como raios de sol num horizonte nublado.  


-Pobrezinha, não conte pra ela.  


-Não pretendo – Catra disse, entortando o sorriso – Vamos falar com Micah em vez disso.  


-Ok.  


-É bom que estejamos presas uma à outra, afinal – Sua esposa disse, por fim, descansando mais uma vez contra seu peito, os ouvidos tremulando e, Adora sabia, encontrando facilmente o ritmo cadenciado do seu coração – Você acha que Shadow Weaver estava certa?  


-Sobre?  


-Ela dizia constantemente que eu acabaria arruinando você – ela respondeu – Que deveria ter nos separado muito antes.  


-Não acho que você fez tudo sozinha – Adora acariciou sua bochecha, abaixando-se pra beijar seus cabelos – Pessoas normais não amam assim, tão...  


-Obsessivamente?  


-Sim – Adora sorriu – Se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado, nos conhecido, provavelmente teríamos arruinado duas outras pessoas.  


-Mas podemos lidar com isso – Catra disse, o tom se confundindo entre uma pergunta e uma afirmação.  


-Sim, podemos.  


Igualmente doentes – Adora pensou – amariam até morrer pelo veneno uma da outra.  


E morreriam recusando qualquer antídoto.  


-A conversa com Micah... – Catra disse – Quando deveríamos marcar?  


-Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?  


-Podemos – Catra assegurou, aliviada.  


Nunca mais conversaram sobre isso.


	12. The explanation chapter I should have posted a while ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Eu ganhei meus primeiros elogios!  
> Próxima meta: Ganhar meus primeiros comentários :3

_Você tem que confiar em mim! – Adora disse, mãos espalmadas no vidro da sua prisão – Por favor, Catra, por favor, confie em mim.  
_

Catra apenas sorriu em resposta, ela estava pronta.  


Ela sabia que não haveria volta agora, ela iria morrer.  


Ela podia sorrir tranquilamente com isso. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, parte de si mesma estava até feliz com esse resultado.  


Ser punida era menos assustador que ser perdoada.  


Duas semanas de felicidade, com Adora, eram melhores do que uma vida, tempo mais que o suficiente pra, Catra sabia, decepcioná-la de novo.  


Por que, no final, o que ela fazia além disso?  


Quando foi levada diante da corte, então, ela sequer piscou ao ver Adora lá. Com o semblante sério, os olhos destacados com delineador e a postura ereta, ela era um ponto de destaque na mesa. Entre nobres obesos e maquiados, ela exalava autoridade e competência.  


Quando a viu, seus olhos fixaram-se nos dela com tanta intensidade que pareciam dissecá-la, revirá-la do avesso e de cima pra baixo, mas ela não sorriu.  


Catra não se importou.  


Ela não se importaria se ela tivesse mudado de ideia, não se importaria se ela mesmo lesse a sentença.  


Parte dela queria, mais que tudo, que Adora fosse o carrasco.  


Ela não se lembrava ao certo das palavras, perdeu a maioria delas enquanto contemplava o rosto da melhor amiga, esperançosa de que, se o gravasse bem na memória, poderia se encontrar com ela na vida após a morte e se desculpar de novo.  


Talvez, se renascessem, poderia fazer melhor dessa vez.  


Menos rancorosa, menos insegura, menos odiosa.  


Ela queria poder amá-la como Adora merecia, suavemente e sem reservas, queria tirar o coração do peito e deixá-lo em suas mãos.  


Quando, dentre os nobres, um deles pediu seu testemunho, Catra apenas se declarou culpada. Culpada de todas as acusações, mesmo daquelas que, ela sabia, ser inocente, inegável e irrevogavelmente culpada.  


Adora, ela percebeu, suspirou de alívio.  


Catra nunca a culparia por isso, não mais. Querer se livrar dela, agora, parecia apenas natural.  


Ela esperou a sentença, então, a foice e o machado, as palmas.  


Não vieram.  


Essas palavras, entretanto, Catra _nunca_ se esqueceria:  


-Reverendíssimos anciões, conselheiros e representantes – Adora se levantou, e se seus olhos cintilaram enquanto os voltava pra corte, ou se seus cabelos reluziram, apenas atraíu-lhes ainda mais a atenção – Vossa Majestade, Altíssima princesa...  


Um a um, em termos genéricos, impessoais e educados, ela cumprimentou-os. Cada palavra parecia pautar um passo, cada uma delas um eco, cada uma delas – Catra conhecia-a bem o bastante pra saber – memorizada.  


-Seus crimes – ela voltou os olhos pra Catra, então – não podem ser perdoados, suas ofensas não serão esquecidas... no entanto, como dita a Lei Antiga...  


A corte se eriçou, um pressentimento do que estava pra acontecer que Catra, leiga sobre as leis dos reinos de Etheria, nunca poderia ter.  


-...pode ser compartilhada. Aos presentes, eu pergunto: Há alguém aqui que deseje diluir a sentença de Catra, compartilhar seus crimes e sofrer das mesmas punições?  


Catra quis gargalhar. Também quis se levantar e gritar, particularmente ofendida pela hipótese estúpida de que alguém...  


O Rei Micah, ela notou, foi o primeiro a se levantar. Calmamente, ante aos murmúrios crescentes e incrédulos da Corte, ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e abaixou a cabeça.  


Adora alargou um sorriso, sem parecer em nada surpresa.  


Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio vieram depois, e então Hordak e Entrapta – que tinham seus próprios crimes com os quais contribuir, no julgamento.  


Por último, quando tudo já era caos, num lugar cuidadosamente deixado vago à sua direita, Adora se ajoelhou.  


Glimmer chorava silenciosamente, no tribunal, mas tampouco parecia surpresa.  


-Recesso – ela disse – A corte se absterá pra discutir as punições.


	13. Love bites are a thing

Adora tinha muitas cicatrizes.  


Nas pernas, nos braços, nas costas. Algumas eram pequenas, quase imperceptíveis, outras, praticamente gritavam no seu corpo. Nenhuma delas desfigurava-a completamente, o que era algo que poucas pessoas que haviam sido criadas na horda podiam se gabar, e depois dela, She-Ra cuidava da maior parte dos ferimentos, até que o que deveria atravessá-la de fora à fora deixava pouco mais que hematomas.  


Ainda assim, Adora tinha muitas cicatrizes. No seu corpo, contavam uma história, de sobrevivência, de valentia, de estupidez. As vezes, especialmente quando eram as cicatrizes que Catra havia colocado nela, contavam uma história de rancor, de saudade.  


Adora tinha muitas cicatrizes. Catra conhecia, intimamente, cada uma delas. Havia estado lá quando a maioria foi feita, foi autora de algumas das menores, nos seus pulsos e mãos, de quando ainda era criança e não conseguia controlar direito suas garras, às maiores, nas costas, que mesmo agora, ainda à enchiam de auto aversão e arrependimento.  


Entre muitas e muitas cicatrizes, havia apenas uma que ela gostava, e era, incrivelmente, uma que Catra mesmo havia feito.  


No seu pescoço, onde o ombro se encontrava com a garganta, acima da clavícula, uma linha pontilhada e curva, separada em ambas as extremidades, quase formando um círculo.  


Uma marcação quase perfeita de todos os seus dentes.  


Catra nem sempre gostou dela. No momento que a fez, especialmente, ela ficou aterrorizada. Ambas ainda eram novas uma com a outra, ainda assustadas e ainda cheias de coisas pra resolver, concertar, uma na outra. Ainda havia ressentimento, saudade, ainda havia muitos mal-entendidos, e naquela época, simplesmente falar sobre eles parecia impossível.  


Aconteceu, mais especificamente, na primeira vez que fizeram amor, bem no instante em que teve seu primeiro orgasmo, ou ao menos seu primeiro orgasmo de verdade, e não as desculpas pálidas que provocava com seus próprios dedos, quando precisava apenas esfriar a cabeça ou não conseguiria dormir.  


Em meio à um mar de prazer, ela não sabia porque, Catra simplesmente se abaixou no seu pescoço e... nhac, por falta de palavras melhores.  


Adora gritou, mais de susto que qualquer outra coisa, e os dedos de Catra congelaram na sua intimidade. Todo seu corpo congelou, enquanto a névoa de deleite desaparecia e ela dava-se conta que havia, simplesmente, mordido sua namorada.  


Tão profundamente que ela podia sentir seu sangue na língua, podia sentir seus músculos latejarem nos dentes.  


Não estivessem numa nave, no meio do espaço, ela teria corrido, sabe-se lá pra onde, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, e a possibilidade real de nunca voltar, não depois daquilo, ainda à deixava com o estômago gelado de medo, até hoje, pela tremenda facilidade com que poderia ter acontecido.  


Sem ter pra onde fugir, então, ela apenas se encolheu contra a parede, o corpo minúsculo e trêmulo, os dentes sujos de sangue, nua como o dia em que nasceu. Tão assustada e confusa, sequer pensou em abrir a porta pra sair dali.  


A observou, com os olhos muito arregalados, se levantar lentamente e, quase como se seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada, levar os dedos até o pescoço e tocar curiosamente o machucado, já envolto em hematomas, como se não tivesse certeza como ele tivesse surgido na sua pele.  


No chão, Catra se encolheu ainda mais, abraçando os joelhos e fixando um olhar estático, quase histérico, no tapete.  


Ela tinha machucado Adora. De novo. De novo.  


Ela a tinha atacado, no seu momento mais vulnerável, num momento que deveria ser de amor e confiança, num momento que Adora, que já carregava nas costas uma marca do seu ódio, havia se deixado nua, debaixo dela, nas suas mãos, sob sua mercê, na esperança de receber amor, porque acreditava e confiava nela.  


E Catra havia cuspido nisso, como se não valesse nada. A tinha machucado mais uma vez.  


E o pior: Ela nem sabia por quê.  


Catra queria fechar os olhos e adormecer, nunca mais acordar, queria ficar tão pequena que Adora nunca mais à encontraria naquele quarto, até que ela desaparecesse entre a fuselagem da nave, se atirasse no vácuo, pra congelar onde nunca mais seria encontrada, onde nunca mais pudesse machucar ninguém.  


Quando Adora se levantou da cama, ela, impossivelmente, se encolheu ainda mais, o corpo uma bola de nervosismo e arrependimento contra a parede, os pensamentos uma revoada caótica de ideias absurdas e abstratas.  


Tentou pedir desculpas, tentou racionalizar, mas nada mais fazia sentido.  


Catra era simplesmente tão horrível que, mesmo sem motivo, havia-a machucado? Tão destrutiva que, mesmo no seu momento de maior prazer, ela só sabia causar dor?!  


A vergonha caiu sobre ela como um balde de água fria, arrepiando cada pelo do seu corpo, enquanto ouvia os passos de Adora no chão, tão lentos que pareciam em câmera lenta. Ela merecia sequer pedir desculpas, depois disso? O que você diz pra alguém que acabou de morder, como a porra de um animal idiota, enquanto faziam amor? Na primeira vez que faziam amor?  


Quando Adora tocou no seu ombro, estava tão nervosa que não notou como ela estava cambaleante. Parte dela queria olhar pra cima, mesmo que não soubesse o que veria naqueles olhos. Seria raiva? Ela não a culparia se fosse. Medo? Adora tinha muitos motivos pra ter medo dela, pra nunca mais querer estar no mesmo cômodo que ela. Aceitação? Ela simplesmente se convenceria de que essa era Catra, e se resignaria à uma vida de tortura, porque não suportaria vê-la triste? Se parecia tanto com Adora que doía.  


Outra parte dela não quis nada mais do que se encolher e, simplesmente, morrer. Adora estaria tão melhor sem ela, pra que mais ela existia, afinal, senão pra tornar a vida dela um inferno?  


Raiva, medo, até mesmo aceitação seriam compreensíveis. Talvez angústia, dúvida, cansaço, Catra poderia entender.  


Mas os olhos embaçados de prazer e o sorriso francamente obsceno com que Adora à olhou?  


A mente de Catra entrou, pra ser breve, em curto-circuito.  


Se Sea Hawk entrasse no quarto deles, com um tutu cor-de-rosa, se equilibrando numa bola de praia enquanto tocava saxofone, gritando “Aventura!” ela sequer piscaria o olho.  


-Ohhh, Catraaa – Adora disse, o tom tão estupidamente feliz e satisfeito que, mesmo que ela não fosse, de fato, uma péssima mentirosa, Catra teria acreditado nela – Você é tão boa pra mim.  


E, inclinando-se pra ela, ela agarrou-lhe o pescoço entre os dentes e mordeu.  


Com força.  


Com _força_.  


Doeu pra burro, doeu do tipo que ela quase à chutou pra longe, os dentes rombos de Adora rompendo sua pele com mais violência do que os seus o fizeram, na dela, até que, por um momento, ela pensou que Adora estava revidando?  


Ela certamente podia revidar, não é? Catra não reclamaria disso.  


Mas então, meio que... ficou gostoso?  


Ainda doía pra cacete, mas... não exatamente.  


Seu cérebro entrou em curto circuito. De novo.  


Estava muito, muito, muito bom agora.  


Tão bom que, na verdade, ela gozou mais uma vez.  


Quando Adora se afastou, seus lábios estavam manchados de sangue, tão sedutoramente vermelhos que Catra sentiu a boca secar e engoliu em seco, audivelmente. No ombro, pode sentir seus pelos ficarem melados, onde o ferimento ardia, cantava no seu corpo.  


-Agora estamos kits – Adora riu, um risinho feminino, divertido e bastante sugestivo, muito incomum nela. Quando olhou-a novamente nos olhos, parecia quase bêbada, de tão satisfeita – Você é minha, e eu...  


Ela se aproximou mais, roçando o vermelho dos seus lábios nos dela, enquanto Catra ofegava, o rosto tão corado que se aproximava de incandescente.  


-Eu sou toda... toda... completamente... _sua_.  


Catra à atirou novamente na cama, depois disso, e mais uma vez, e então outra, e mais uma, fizeram amor. O fizeram até que estavam tão exaustas que adormeceram, com as mãos cobrindo a intimidade uma da outra e as pernas entrelaçadas, os lábios abertos nos seus pescoços, em beijos incompletos, deixados por terminar.  


Nenhuma das feridas, curiosamente, infeccionou. Estavam praticamente cicatrizadas, de manhã.  


Adora, por alguma razão, passou a próxima semana usando blusas que deixavam os ombros à mostra. Lhe pareceu certo, por algum motivo igualmente insondável, fazer o mesmo.  


Rindo consigo mesma, baixinho pra não acordá-la, Catra tirou a mão do ombro da esposa e tocou o seu, carinhosamente, onde as marcas eram discerníveis sob seus dígitos, visíveis mesmo através dos pelos.  


Ela também tinha muitas cicatrizes, muitas histórias escritas no seu corpo.  


Mas havia só uma que Adora gostava.


	14. When you stop thinking and just write

Catra acordou se sentindo melhor do que há muito tempo, e dado o sentimento caloroso que parecia lhe escorrer pela base do crânio até as costas, eriçando cada pelo desde sua nuca à calda, talvez fosse natural pensar que ainda estivesse dormindo.  


Acordar na horda significava sirenes, gritos dos capitães e, se _realmente_ tivesse azar, de Shadow Weaver.  


Agora, no entanto, ela sentia-se repousando sobre algo macio, quente e cheiroso, e algo que levou mais tempo do que seria justificado pra perceber serem dedos desembaraçavam mexas do seu cabelo, atrás das orelhas.  


-Qual a última coisa que você se lembra?  


Foi dito antes que ela pudesse pensar em abrir os olhos, no instante exato em que estava mais acordada do que dormindo, mas ainda não exatamente vigilante. Em qualquer outra situação, isso teria lhe arrepiado completamente e a deixado pronta pra lutar, postura curvada e garras em riste, pra cortar, mas ela reconhecia aquela voz.  


Adora.  


Catra achava que, mesmo dormindo, reconheceria sua voz.  


Abriu os olhos, azul e dourado encontrando os azuis-prateados de Adora. Como joias, três cores refletiram a si mesmas, e não era impressionante que tenham ambas ficado em silêncio, por um longo minuto, apenas se encarando. Adora havia recuado da sua posição, sentando-se contra a parede e, Catra preenchia o restante da cama, o rosto – repentinamente corado – descansando contra suas coxas.  


Era sua mão, ela notou, por fim, que abandonou as mexas do seu cabelo e cobriu sua bochecha, num carinho que hesitaria em chamar de maternal, mas lhe trazia reminiscências da infância.  


-Qual a última coisa que você se lembra? – Adora perguntou, de novo.  


Havia algo estranho nela, ela percebeu. Não estava no cheiro nem nos traços, ela parecia exatamente com a Adora que foi dormir com ela na noite passada, exausta do treinamento e rindo das suas piadas idiotas, e não importava o quanto procurasse dissonâncias nela, não encontrava.  


Por tudo o que podia dizer, era Adora, o que era completamente estúpido, porque _claramente_ não era.  


Essa impressão deveria tê-la deixado alerta, assustada e mais do que um pouco zangada. Foi uma surpresa que, tão vulnerável às suas mãos, ela só tenha sentido-se relaxar, derretendo contra seu calor como manteiga numa fatia de pão.  


Adora parecia prestes a perguntar pela terceira vez, nem um pouco impaciente, quando Catra falou. Ela não tinha planejado responder, mas o fez assim mesmo:  


-Você foi nomeada Capitã da Força, o cerco de Thaymor é amanhã.  


-Oh, então hoje é o dia – ela disse, mirando levemente o teto como se falasse consigo mesma, embora seus dedos tenham continuado, distraidamente, à desenhar traços gentis nas maças do rosto de Catra. Ela não queria que ela parasse – Você confia em mim?  


_Não.  
_

_Quem é você?  
_

_O que você fez com Adora?_   


-Sim – Catra disse. Surpreendeu a si mesma que estava sendo sincera.  


-Acorde os outros e fiquem prontos pra pra sair – Adora disse, então, levantando-se cuidadosamente, puxando um travesseiro pra substituir seu colo. Era uma péssima barganha – Eu volto em dez minutos.  


Ela saiu do quartel de recrutas logo depois, o passo calmo e proposital que, Catra notou, definitivamente não pertencia à Adora. Adora tinha passos pesados, firmes, quase como se marchasse, em vez de andar. Aquela Adora também não andava, simplesmente. Assim como Catra se esgueirava e Shadow Weaver deslizava, aquela Adora... dançava.  


Catra deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou em voltar a dormir, imaginando quando acordaria daquele sonho maluco.  


_Você confia em mim?_   


As vezes, sinceramente, lhe exasperava dizer que sim.  


Pondo-se de pé, ela chutou Rogelio no estomago e puxou Kyle do seu beliche, quase o derrubando. Lonnie acordou com o protesto gutural do homem lagarto, esfregando os olhos, e foi pra ver Catra abrir o armário e encher apressadamente sua mochila. Incerta e um pouco fascinada com o que acontecia, ela mal protestou quando Catra, com um golpe, arrebentou seu cadeado e fez o mesmo com suas roupas, ignorando tacitamente o coração desenhado em giz de cera no interior da porta, com seu nome lá.  


Ela fez o mesmo com o de Kyle e Rogelio – que protestou mais uma vez, a mistura entre um rugido e um resmungo lhe deixando a garganta – antes que Catra olhasse novamente pra ela e, só porque era uma merdinha, lhe mandasse uma piscadela.  


Só então ela encontrou a voz, mas o protesto enraivecido – e envergonhado – que lhe deixaria a garganta morreu quando as portas se abriram, e Adora entrou.  


Catra arregalou os olhos, fixando-se nela, e não levou muito tempo pra recruta perceber porque. Sangue lhe manchava as pontas dos dedos, e um pouco havia respingado em sua camisa. Ela a tirou sem cerimônia e limpou as mãos, atirando-a no chão e seguindo para seu próprio armário, que Catra ainda não havia arrombado.  


Em vez de por a senha no cadeado, ela o fechou no punho e o esmagou.  


À lascas.  


-Eu sei que vocês tem perguntas – ela disse, enquanto tirava outra camisa e se vestia, ignorando todo o resto das coisas ali – Posso respondê-las em vinte minutos, mas agora precisamos ir.  


E, olhando pra Catra, pareceu perguntar, mais uma vez:  


_Você confia em mim?_   


_Sempre_ – Catra acenou, mesmo que a contragosto.  


-Vocês ouviram – ela disse, voltando os olhos pro seu time e fixando Kyle, que tremia feito vara verde, com especial severidade – Vamos logo.  


Lonnie agarrou seu braço antes que pudesse sair, deixando Kyle e Rogelio seguirem à frente.  


-Catra, o que...  


O punho da magicat se firmou ao redor do seu pulso, e ela não tinha ilusões de que as garras, pressionadas contra as veias, eram menos que uma ameaça, crushs de infância revelados ou não.  


-Vinte minutos – ela disse, firmemente – Eu já estou contando, vamos.  


Sair dos quartéis, sob a liderança segura e indiferente de uma Capitã da força, foi surpreendentemente simples, e mesmo que sentisse o impulso de se arrepiar, quando cruzaram com Vulstak no corredor, Adora apenas parou e o cumprimentou educadamente.  


-Seus soldados parecem nervosos...?  


-Eles certamente tem motivos pra isso – Adora riu, um tom tão bem encaixado entre profissional e informal que parecia passar por sobre os ouvidos – Shadow Weaver nos mandou pra uma missão de reconhecimento na floresta dos sussurros, não duvidaria que pelo um deles se perca até de noite.  


Adora era uma péssima mentirosa – Catra lembrou a si mesma.  


Então porque, não lembrasse claramente do cheiro do sangue da bruxa nas roupas dela, ela mesma teria acreditado?  


A leve suspeita desapereceu dos olhos de Vulstak, e ele correu novamente os olhos sobre eles, parecendo tentar adivinhar qual seria o pobre coitado que voltaria traumatizado pra casa – se é que voltaria. Não surpreendentemente, seus olhos ficaram em Kyle por um momento além de todos os outros, e ele e Adora trocaram um sorriso desdenhoso.  


Sumiu dos lábios dela tão logo tinham virado os corredores, atravessando galpões monitorados e três patrulhas, sem qualquer perturbação, até o pátio de skiffs.  


-Devagar, agora – Adora murmurou, mal um suspiro, e mesmo que não a olhasse diretamente, Catra soube que estava falando com ela – Vistam as armaduras e desengatem três skiffs, eu vou falar com os guardas, não tenham pressa.  


Pareciam instruções estranhas pra quem, Catra imaginou, estava deixando um cadáver pra trás, mas ela o fez mesmo assim. Num ritmo eficiente, mas não apressado, ela tirou as armaduras dos suportes de carga dos skiffs e a vestiu, ajeitando as fivelas pra que ficassem mais frouxas na cintura, onde enrolou a cauda. Lonnie e Rogelio seguiram seu exemplo, sem uma palavra, e por fim Rogelio bufou, segurando Kyle no lugar enquanto Lonnie resmungava, fechando as presilhas sobre os ombros e o zíper, nas costas.  


Mesmo na regulagem mínima, pareciam grandes demais pra ele.  


Adora não se incomodou com armadura, quando seguiu até o skiff de Catra e, em vez de reclamar pelo direito de pilotar, como ela imaginava, simplesmente sentou-se atrás dela e envolveu delicadamente os braços pelo seu estômago. Em formação, todos saíram da horda, as naves terrestres levantando nuvens de poeira e fatiando folhas de grama, quando finalmente chegaram na fronteira da floresta dos sussurros.  


Depois de apenas um quilometro, dois no máximo, Adora pediu que ela parasse. Catra podia ouvir muito bem, mesmo com o capacete, e mesmo assim voltou-lhe os olhos, escondidos pela viseira, pra checar se não tinha entendido mal.  


Atrás deles, ela se deu conta, a floresta tinha se fechado completamente, e mesmo por sobre as copas das árvores, já não conseguia mais ver o topo das torres, nem a fumaça que tingia de cinzento o céu sobre a Fright Zone.  


O que, ela gostaria de ressaltar, não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido.  


Lonnie e Rogelio seguiram seu exemplo, assim que Catra parou, e tão logo pulou pra fora, tirando o capacete. Adora a seguiu, mas não se moveu mais que isso, mãos nas costas e garganta exposta, sequer piscou quando Catra sacou o bastão de atordoamento e o alinhava contra seu pescoço.  


-Explicações. Agora!  


-Desertamos da horda.  


-Eu não pedi uma transcrição dessa manhã, Adora! – Catra quase gritou, antes de se interromper – Se é que você é Adora. Eu pedi explicações.  


-Eu sei... – Adora-não-Adora respondeu, um pouco de frustração vencendo pela primeira vez a faixada calma dela – Estou pensando por onde começar... lembra o que te perguntei quando você acordou?  


Incertos, os outros se aproximara, mãos nos bastões e olhos saltando de uma pra outra, e Catra conteve o estremecimento de que poderiam, facilmente, se voltar contra ela.  


-Qual a última coisa que eu me lembrava – ela respondeu, e teria servido de testemunho sobre sua inteligência para Shadow Weaver, caso ainda estivesse viva, que ela rapidamente ligou os pontos – Está dizendo que não é o mesmo pra você?  


-Não estávamos em Etheria, pra começar.  


Lonnie bufou, incrédula, e mesmo Kyle forçou uma risada nervosa pra fora da garganta. Por inacreditável que fosse, no entanto, Catra viu-se acreditando nela.  


_Você confia em mim?_   


-Você parece ter uma longa história...  


-Eu vou contar, é claro – Adora disse, e muito lentamente levou sua mão a dela. Ela não fez qualquer gesto de forçar o blaster pra fora da sua garganta ou mesmo desligá-lo, apenas acariciou os nós dos seus dedos, e Catra precisou conter um ronronar embaraçoso – Mas não sei quanto tempo tenho aqui, nem por que estou aqui, e caso eu volte abruptamente, preciso informar o essencial.  


Adora, rapidamente, tomou seu silêncio como uma licença pra continuar:  


-Caso eu fique confusa de repente, provavelmente não vou me lembrar de nada e vou tentar nos arrastar de volta. Não deixem – Ela frisou, os olhos saltando de um pro outro, severamente, antes de firmarem-se nela – Eu confio em todos vocês, confio especialmente em você Catra, mas vou estar confusa. Me levem para Bright Moon...  


Enquanto Lonnie e os outros praticamente engasgaram, atrás dela, Catra apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.  


-...e apresentem uma rendição formal à rainha Angela, eu posso atestar que ela não vai ignorá-los. Digam que podem trazer She-Ra à rebelião, a espada esta na floresta dos sussurros, e posso encontrá-la.  
-Que espada, e o que é uma She-Ra?  


-Uma princesa – Adora disse, e quase hesitantemente, adicionou – Eu mesma.  


Foi por resposta muscular, puramente, que Catra viu-se ativando o blaster, e ela se arrependeu tão logo o fez. Adora parecia esperar isso dela, no entanto, porque saltou pra trás antes do choque atingí-la, e novamente pra frente, estapeando o bastão de suas mãos. Antes que Catra pudesse se defender, Adora segurou suas mãos firmemente e as trouxe à garganta, e Catra sentiu-se retrair as garras, também instintivamente. Felizmente, não foi sangue que encontrou seus dedos, apenas a pulsação acelerada da sua traquéia, na ponta dos dígitos.  


Catra quase desmaiou de alívio.  


Só então os outros saíram do choque e ligaram seus tasers, e Catra teria rolado os olhos junto com Adora, não estivesse tentando acalmar seu coração disparado.  


-Você sempre foi mais rápida que todos nós – ela disse, um carinho orgulhoso na voz que deixou suas bochechas quentes.  


-Não mais do que você, ao que parece.  
-Eu tenho uma vantagem injusta, e mal é o suficiente pra me por em igualdade com você, Capitã.  


Catra teria perguntado ao que ela se referia, se Adora não tivesse brilhado como uma lâmpada acesa.  


Logo, à sua frente...  


Deus...  


Ela mal sabia como começar a descrever.  


Vestida de branco, com armadura azul e dourada – o mesmo tom da sua heterocromia, ela notou, com um solavanco no peito – Adora erguia-se, imponente, como uma estátua de carne e osso, caso sua carne fosse ouro e luz corresse pelas suas veias. Com mais de dois metros, ela parecia vestir mais apropriadamente a estranha nova personalidade da sua melhor amiga, uma progressão natural de tudo o que ela era, caso tudo o que ela fosse tendesse, naturalmente, à perfeição.  


Era desconcertante olhar pra ela, e Catra sentiu-se grata quando, com mais um rebrilhar, fosse Adora novamente à sua frente, a Adora de carne e sangue que ela conhecia.  
Se aproximando, essa Adora a puxou pra um abraço e, com os lábios ao pé do seu ouvido, disse:  


-Mesmo com tudo isso, eu ainda vou dar trabalho, se conheço à mim mesma, e você, que me conhece ainda melhor, pode concordar com isso – Catra teria assentido em resposta, se Adora não tivesse virado, deixando uma carícia em brasas na sua pele onde seu nariz roçou pelas maçãs do seu rosto – Quando isso acontecer, por favor, me dê um soco; diga o que Shadow Weaver tem feito com você durante toda a nossa vida e, se eu for covarde e não disser primeiro, me diga o que sente por mim. Se fizer isso, garanto que vou te seguir até mesmo pro inferno, se você quiser.  


Catra precisaria de algumas horas, pelo menos, pra entender toda a mescla de emoções que lhe trespassaram, como agulhas aquecidas, à cada palavra que Adora dizia. A última, no entanto, era fácil de reconhecer e superou todas as outras, e ela sentiu-se corar quando tombou contra ela, os joelhos feito geleia e o rosto em chamas.  


-Se lembrar, também, me diga que Light Hope não é diferente de Shadow Weaver, que o Coração é má ideia, que temos um amigo em Krytis que precisa de nós e que a fraqueza de Prime é magia – Adora continuou, as palavras amolecendo até que praticamente escorriam, como mel, dos seus lábios – Mas o mais importante, o que você precisa lembrar, mesmo que esqueça todo o resto...  


A contragosto, Catra voltou os olhos pra ela, tão ruborizada que sua máscara e pele se confundiam, mesmo sob os pelos castanhos. Esperou alguma dica vital, então, um nome, uma data, um segredo que levasse fim à uma guerra que, podia abstrair do que ela dizia, Adora tinha lutado após virar a casaca.  


Ela não esperava, de certo, o que lhe deixou os lábios:  


-...Eu te amo – ela ergueu as mãos às suas bochechas e tocou a testa com a dela, incendiando-a com um sorriso – Eu te amo. Eu te amo Catra, eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Nunca, nem por um segundo, duvide disso. Nunca me deixe esquecer disso, e... bem, tenha paciência, eu acho, como você diz, eu sou uma idio...  


Ela não chegou a terminar, porque Catra a puxou pra si e a beijou.  


O resto do seu time rapidamente descobriu-se extremamente interessado numa variedade de grama que nascia num canto particularmente longe dali.  


Catra não conseguiu segurar o ronronar, nem um choramingo que lhe deixou os lábios quando, tão logo pressionou-os contra os dela, Adora respondeu. Suspirando, ela lambeu seu lábio inferior, num incentivo, e recebeu sua língua dentro da boca como uma amiga muito querida, muito apaixonada. Seu gosto e seu cheiro rapidamente dominaram seus sentidos, até o ponto que Catra mal saberia discernir se estavam na floresta dos sussurros ou entre os prédios metálicos, sulfúricos, da Fright Zone.  


Adora riu, um riso feminino, esfuziantemente feliz, que lhe chacoalhou a espinha. Não separou seus lábios dos dela, mesmo quando Catra miou, de todas as coisas, o peito chacoalhando com um ronronar tão alto que até as patrulhas da orla da floresta poderiam, ela imaginava, ouvir. Não teve qualquer vontade de se separar dela, mas mesmo assim o fez, puxando o ar com sofreguidão e olhando, repentinamente, para o olhar zonzo, surpreso e estúpido da sua Adora.  


Não teve tempo de corar, limpar a garganta e se afastar, porque ela disse:  


-Uau, esse é um sonho estranho, mas não vou reclamar...  


E, puxando-a pra si, a beijou mais uma vez, os lábios repentinamente desajeitados, famintos e trêmulos, em comparação com sua versão segura e confiante, do futuro.  


Catra preferia assim, se fosse sincera.  


Foi engraçado e um pouco trabalhoso explicar o que havia acontecido pra uma Adora confusa que _ainda_ acreditava estar sonhando, mas por fim, todos acabaram na sala do trono da rainha Angela, falando sobre guerreiras antigas e seu lugar na rebelião, sob o olhar desconfiado de uma princesa e seu arqueiro.  


Certamente, não era como pensou que sua manhã seria – Catra pensou.  


Olhando pra sua mão, entretanto, que mesmo algemada, estava entrelaçada à de Adora, ela deu consigo mesma que não mudaria nada.


	15. Aye Aye, Captain!

Era o último dia que passariam em Etheria quando Catra, assistente de comando, chegou na área de decolagem. Construído recentemente na orla da floresta dos sussurros, era um grande octagono branco, iluminado magicamente, que sustentava a nave negra espelhada, elegantemente pontuda em quinas afiadas em riste, como uma confusão de lâminas atadas juntas.  


Sua nova casa. Sua nova vida.  


Era engraçado, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, como o destino podia dar voltas e voltas, e chegar ao mesmo lugar. Por anos ela se ressentiu com Adora – injustamente, ela podia admitir – por ser a melhor, por eclipsá-la em sua sombra, por relegá-la ao segundo lugar, e mesmo depois de lutarem tanto, quando finalmente havia conseguido o que queria, viu-se, novamente, onde tudo começou.  


Com o segundo lugar.  


Esperou o ressentimento arder, no peito, mas não havia nada, e foi um alívio tão grande que seus joelhos fraquejaram. Intelectualmente, ela sabia que não tinha do que reclamar, ela tivera sorte até demais e, não fosse por Adora – estúpida, linda, maravilhosa – ela seria pouco mais que uma cabeça no topo de uma lança, agora.  


E seria sua culpa.  


Flashs de suas ações, como capitã da força, pulsaram na sua mente, como o faziam desde o julgamento, e ela se viu atacando cidades costeiras. Viu-se destruindo vilas, rindo enquanto observava civis correndo pra longe. Viu-se expandindo o território da Horda e transformando campos verdes em terrenos sujos, estéreis, viu-se poluindo o azul do céu com o cinza das fundições, enchendo o ar de fuligem e fumaça.  


Se perguntou como nunca tinha visto as crianças, entre aqueles que corriam. Mães agarradas à bebes no colo, voltando-lhe as costas quando a viam pra proteger seus filhos de suas garras, pais que se entregavam à grilhões e de joelhos, pra que suas famílias pudessem fugir, enviados com uma assinatura dela à minas de carvão e ferro, pra financiar o crescimento insalubre de uma máquina de órfãos.  


Uma de onde ela mesma tinha saído.  


Quantas daquelas pessoas sobreviveram? – ela ficava se perguntando, uma e outra vez. Quantos morreram soterrados nos acidentes constantes, quantos tiveram a saúde destruída pelos produtos tóxicos que ela os obrigava a manusear, pra construir os núcleos de energia dos robôs que enviava como spams, e deixavam cicatrizes em Adora?  


Adora, que tinha lutado tanto pra concertar cada um dos seus erros. Adora, que no final, recusou uma vida de honras e privilégios – todos ganhos, todos merecidos, insuficientes até, Catra achava – em troca de poder dividir sua sentença com ela.  


Catra sempre se ressentira de como todos pensavam que ela era perfeita, infalível. Era humilhante testemunhar uma prova tão incontestável do quão verdadeiro isso era.  


Perto dela, Catra merecia sequer ficar de pé? Ela se sentia indigna por até mesmo sujar o ar que ela respirava.  


E, ainda assim, a primeira coisa que Adora fez quando chegou foi correr até ela, um sorriso gigante no rosto e os braços bem abertos. Catra se preparou pra ensaiar uma reverência – ela estaria fazendo isso o bastante dali em diante, imaginava – mas foi interrompida quando Adora se jogou nela, rindo, até que ambas rolaram no chão.  


-Bom dia Capitã – Catra disse, na grama.  


-Bom dia amor – Adora respondeu, seus olhos queimando de afeição nos dela, como se Catra fosse uma fotografia das coisas mais bonitas do mundo.  


Abstrata, poderia até mesmo ser, uma confusão de cores caóticas que só Adora acharia agradável.  


Glimmer e Bow, que ela não havia notado até então, correram pra recuperar a distância que Adora pôs entre eles e, como os idiotas que eram, lançaram-se sobre ela também, aos prantos. Adora percebeu-os no último segundo e firmou os braços, segurando seu peso nas costas com uma careta, pra que não esmagasse Catra sobre ela.  


Catra sabia que ela sustentaria o mundo nas costas, se precisasse, só pra não incomodá-la.  


Como assistente de comando – assistente de Adora, segundo lugar, segunda melhor, segunda tudo – ela estava determinada a não deixar isso acontecer, então rolou pra trás e, num movimento fluído que teria quebrado o pescoço de qualquer outra pessoa que o tentasse, se colocou de pé.  


-Catra! – Bow exclamou, os olhos profundamente vermelhos, quando viu-se ser arrancado das costas de Glimmer por ela – Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta também!  


-Estou lisonjeada _Crop Top_ , mas vocês estão esmagando minha Capitã.  


-Ownnt – Glimmer arrulhou – Você já a chama de sua Capitã, isso é tão fofo!  


Catra rolou os olhos, mas as semanas com que conviveram lhe ensinaram que resistir só tornaria seu tormento mais longo. Ela também tirou Glimmer de cima de Adora e, por fim, estendeu a mão pra sua namorada, pra ajudá-la a levantar.  


Com um sorriso malicioso que Catra percebeu um segundo tarde demais, Adora puxou-a pra baixo novamente, sobre seu peito, e logo estava segurando seu rosto e beijando-a profundamente.  


Glimmer e Bow arrulharam, choraram e se abraçaram, mas ela mal notou. Nesse meio tempo, quer fosse alguns minutos ou horas, todos os outros ocupantes chegaram.  


Scorpia e Perfuma estavam ali também, braços dados, e foi um abraço esmagador que a tirou do colo de Adora, enquanto Catra observava, sem fôlego, os arredores.  


Para além de uma área delimitada por guardas do palácio, uma multidão tinha se reunido, pra ver She-Ra zarpar. Suas urras e comemorações só eram interrompidas por uma ou outra ofensa, atiradas (e ignoradas) na sua direção, de Entrapta – que parecia não percebê-las – e de Hordak, que aceitou-as com dignidade.  


Mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados com sua Capitã, ela observou com apatia a última hora passar. Glimmer e Bow fizeram um discurso, os representantes da Corte falaram sobre a missão e uma banda – uma banda! De onde tinha... pensando bem, ela não queria saber – tocou uma sinfonia épica, gloriosa, que acompanhou os motores da nave, enquanto eram ligados e a escotilha, aberta. Uma rampa de lâmina de metal negro se estendeu, até o chão, e todos entraram.  


Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio foram primeiro, Hordak e Entrapta em seguida e Micah, sob aplausos estrondosos, depois. Catra foi a penúltima a entrar, mas esperou no primeiro corredor por Adora, que se despedia de Glimmer e Bow e corria os últimos passos, um rubor escarlate envergonhado nas bochechas, com as vivas da multidão.  


Ela pareceu aliviada, assim que a escotilha se fechou e Darla ligou as turbinas.  


-Você está bem?  


-Sim... – ela respirou fundo, deixando que as costas deslizassem pela parede metálica até que tivesse se sentado – Eu odeio situações como essa.  


-Você conquistou tudo isso, deveria aproveitar.  


-Não, eu detesto ser o centro das atenções – ela disse, e não era nem falsa modéstia, dado como estremeceu de cima à baixo.  


-Somos diplomatas e exploradores agora – Catra sorriu, se ajoelhando a frente da Capitã – É bom que se acostume com isso.  


-Eu sei – Adora riu – É por isso que pedi que todos se encontrassem na sala de comando, enquanto Darla deixa a atmosfera.  


-Oh? – Catra sorriu, estendendo a mão mais uma vez – Vamos então, minha capitã?  


Ela pegou sua mão, mas foi com um sorriso brincalhão que Catra não entendeu ao certo.  


-É claro.


	16. The (first) reason why this is tagged as "tooth-rotting fluff"

-Capitã, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...  


Catra piscou, aturdida, um resmungo incoerente deixando-lhe a garganta enquanto via-se erguida de ponta cabeça, a luz dos corredores imediatamente queimando nos seus olhos sensíveis.  


-...mas eu realmente apreciaria se você não me matasse quando eu te contar, eu sei que falamos sobre a moralidade de...  


Tentando empurrar-se pra longe dos cobertores, Catra só notou que era cabelo quando as mexas roxas se enrolaram nos seus ombros, tentando mantê-la suspensa enquanto o corpo, relaxado, escorria pelos pontos de apoio, dobrando-se naturalmente em posições que uma contorcionista de profissão acharia desafiadoras.  


-...mas você precisa entender que é simplesmente muito mais prático enquanto as pessoas dormem, e... bem, os resultados talvez possam não ter sido o esperado, mas eu garanto que posso revertê-los, caso, é claro, você não me atire no espaço antes disso.  


-Entrapta...  


-Sim Capitã?  


Catra se alongou, os olhos pesados mirando o mundo inclinado à sua frente. Estivesse de pé, sua engenheira pareceria estar caminhando pelas paredes, o corpo inclinado como se prestes à despencar pro chão.  


-O que você fez dessa vez?  


-Era _apenas_ um pequeno teste, e com certeza, nem de longe suficientemente digno da sua ira, veja, eu tenho uma teoria...  


-Entrapta... – Catra resmungou, um tom de aviso de infiltrando na sua voz, sonolenta.  


-... e thulite parece reagir de formas interessantes com essas pequenas perturbações temporais, é tipo... como agarrar e puxar, quanticamente falando, entende? Não é realmente difícil se você sabe onde está segurando, e não se preocupe, não é realmente perigoso, apenas...  


-Entrapta!  


-Senhora?  


-O. Que. Você. Fez?  


-Eu... posso ter acidentalmente revertido a Segunda em comando à uma criança.  


-Você transformou Adora numa criança?  


Seu grito ecoou pela nave, e a engenheira cutucou o aparelho no seu ouvido, pra que parasse de zunir.  


-Transformar é um termo incorreto nessa situação, eu diria, já que implicaria que...  


-Ok, ok... você _reverteu_ Adora à uma criança.  


-Sim, exatamente.  


-Você pode desfazer?  


-Sim, claro – Entrapta disse – A menos que a senhora me mate, obviamente.  


-Não vou te matar.  


-Oh? Obrigado, é gentileza sua.  


Catra discordava, sinceramente. Entrapta costumava implorar pela morte sempre que Catra revogava seu acesso ao laboratório.  


Um mês deveria bastar, dessa vez.  


Ela já tinha feito coisas mais graves.  


-Quanto tempo vai levar?  


-Algumas horas, um dia, no mais tardar.  


-E por que você me acordou?  


-Adora está sendo... não muito cooperativa – Entrapta disse – Ela normalmente demonstra receio quando tento colher amostras dessa, mas nunca se recusou tão enfaticamente.  


-O que ela fez?  


-Ela gritou, chorando, e se escondeu no compartimento de carga.  


-Entendo... pra quantos anos você à reverteu?  


-Uma análise visual resultaria em... oito anos.  


Ótimo...  


-Ela vai perder memórias, quando voltar ao normal?  


-Não deveria acontecer.  


-Entrapta...  


-A menos que algo realmente esquisito aconteça, não, reverter o processo reverteria a mudança – Entrapta disse, tranquilamente, olhando-a por sobre o ombro – Ela pode se encontrar relembrando acontecimentos com alguma frequência, mas nada estaria indisponível à ela.  


-Você pode lidar com algo “realmente esquisito” caso aconteça?  


Elas já tinham feito coisas realmente bizarras na cama, mas cuidar de uma mulher adulta com a mentalidade de uma criança realmente, _realmente_ , estava além da sua área de interesse.  


-Estou confiante que sim.  


-Ótimo – Catra se espremeu pra fora dos cachos dela e saltou, assim que estavam às portas do compartimento de carga – Diga à Hordak que fique à postos, caso eu precise dele, e informe todos os outros pra se afastar do nível inferior da nave.  


-Sim senhora.  


Catra fechou a posta, às suas costas, apurou os ouvidos.  


Adora estava quietinha, mas ela podia ouvir o som sufocado do seu choro entre as caixas seladas de condimento e minério. Com cuidado pros seus passos ficassem inaudíveis, ela se aproximou, a situação engatilhando uma porção de memórias de quando ainda estavam na horda, e era Adora procurando por ela.  


-Adora? – ela disse, a voz baixa, calma e tranquilizadora – Sou eu, Catra, você não precisa se esconder de mim.  


O choro parou, e Catra podia imaginar tão bem a expressão confusa no seu rosto que poderia praticamente vê-la. Incerta, esperançosa e assustada, sua pequena Imediata esticou-se pra olhar por sobre a caixa onde estava se escondendo, e Catra teve o cuidado de fingir que não a via, mas manter-se na linha dos seus olhos.  


-Catra? – ela sussurrou, em resposta, baixinho. Catra não olhou na sua direção.  


-Sim, sou eu – ela sorriu – Eu vou me sentar aqui, tudo bem? Você não precisa vir pra cá se não quiser.  


Saltando sobre uma caixa, ela manteve a figura pequena e encolhida de Adora à sua esguelha, mas não olhou diretamente pra ela. Pernas cruzadas, manteve as mãos no colo e deixou que a cauda agitasse languidamente, às suas costas.  


-Você está grande...  


-Nós crescemos juntas – ela sorriu, em resposta – Você não se lembra no momento.  


-Onde estamos? – ela pareceu se encolher mais uma vez – Isso não é a Fright Zone. Onde está Shadow Weaver?  


-Shadow Weaver está em casa – Catra mentiu – Ela nos mandou pra uma missão juntas, depois que vencemos a guerra.  


-Nós conseguimos?  


Isso pareceu animá-la, então Catra assentiu. Era difícil sorrir ao que seria um pesadelo, mas a última coisa que Adora precisava agora era um choque de realidade.  


-Sim, nós vencemos – ela disse – Lorde Hordak pacificou Etheria e as princesas se renderam.  


-A... A mulher com cabelos roxos esquisitos...  


-Sim, ela é uma princesa – Catra disse, ainda calmamente – Nós à reabilitamos, e ela trabalha com Lorde Hordak agora. Ela nos agradeceu depois que à ajudamos com seus poderes, e agora ela não vai machucar mais ninguém.  


Os olhos de Adora brilharam com felicidade com isso, mesmo que ela tenha parecido um pouco receosa.  


-Ela era... um pouco estranha?  


-Bem, ela é uma princesa – Catra disse, arriscando olhar pra ela, e abrindo um sorriso quando Adora não se encolheu – Elas são um bando esquisito, mas ela não vai te machucar.  


Adora assentiu. Um pouco hesitantemente, ainda, ela deixou a cobertura da caixa e traçou passos lentos na sua direção, pronta pra se virar e correr ao menor sinal de ameaça.  


-Ei, quer saber de uma coisa? – Catra disse, escorregando lentamente as pernas pra baixo do caixote e se inclinando, pra olhar pra ela – Por que não vamos falar com Lorde Hordak?  


-Não podemos! – Adora se eriçou, completamente surpresa e um pouco aflita – Shadow Weaver diz que nunca devemos incomodá-lo!  


-Tudo bem, agora que vencemos a guerra, ele não está mais tão ocupado – Catra disse – Como Capitãs, nós nos reportamos diretamente à ele, agora.  


-Sério? Você é uma Capitã também?  


-Sim.  


-Sim! – Adora pulou, comemorando – Eu sabia que você conseguiria!  


-Você estava certa – Catra disse, rindo baixinho – Eu só precisava me comportar, Shadow Weaver parou de pegar no meu pé depois disso.  


-Nós tivemos missões juntas?  


-Várias.  


Encantada, Adora só pareceu se lembrar que estava se aproximando dela quando ficou à sua frente, então titubeou nervosamente nos próprios pés. Lentamente, Catra desceu do caixote e se ajoelhou, pra ficar à sua altura.  


-Vamos, Capitã da força – Catra riu, provocando-a levemente – Você não está com medo da sua melhor amiga e parceira agora, não é?  


-Não! – Adora disse, e deu-lhe um soco no ombro pra demonstrar.  


-Ai – Catra se afastou, fingindo que tinha doído – Você ficou bastante forte, o treinamento valeu a pena.  


Adora sorriu orgulhosamente, expondo seus bracinhos magrelos mal cobertos pelo uniforme desgastado dos cadetes.  


Catra mordeu a língua com tanta força que sentiu-a sangrar, mas não parou de sorrir.  


-Vamos falar com ele agora, ok? Lembre-se de ser educada.  


Adora assentiu, e parecia pronta pra correr pra lá – embora não soubesse a direção – quando Catra a pegou e levantou-a no colo, deixando que se sentasse no seu antebraço. Balançando no lugar, ela apertou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto a Capitã rumava para as escadas.  


-Catra, não podemos! – Adora se sacudiu, nervosamente – Confraternizações são proibidas!  


-Tudo bem, essa regra era pra nos manter vigilantes durante a guerra – Catra sorriu – Nós podemos agora.  


-Sério?  


-Sim!  


Um pouco hesitantemente, Adora derreteu no seu abraço. Até que tivesse alcançado a nave, tinha-se agarrado a ela como uma lapa.  


-Acho que sei porque eram proibidos – ela disse, baixinho, ao pé do seu ouvido – Eu não conseguiria me concentrar no treinamento se pudesse te abraçar assim o tempo todo.  


Catra engoliu uma dúzia de provocações automáticas, lembrando-se que Adora era uma criança agora.  


-É bom, não é?  


-Sim! – ela disse, esfregando as bochechas coradas nas suas com um suspiro feliz.  


Lonnie esbugalhou os olhos assim que virou o corredor, vendo uma Adora minúscula nos braços da Capitã, mas um gesto urgente a calou, e ela se apressou a sair do caminho. Felizmente, Adora estava com os olhos bem fechados, completamente relaxada, e parecia totalmente inconsciente de qualquer coisa que acontecia à sua volta.  


O laboratório de Hordak e Entrapta ocupava uma seção considerável da nave, adjacente à sala de máquinas, sob o deck de carga, e foi pra ele que Catra se dirigiu, distraindo Adora com um ronronar baixinho. Felizmente, sua engenheira não estava lá, e um breve gesto manteve Hordak em silêncio enquanto observava, aturdido, Catra colocar sua segunda em comando revertida no chão.  


Vendo-se diante do líder da horda, ela imediatamente dobrou os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça, empurrando um cumprimento gaguejado pra fora do rosto vermelho, feito beterraba.  


Catra precisou se prender o fôlego pra não arrulhar.  


-Lorde Hordak – Catra também se ajoelhou, após um olhar significativo, e Hordak endireitou a postura, sua personalidade um pouco áspera de comandante cobrindo-o como um véu – Eu a encontrei, como ordenado, após a pequena confusão da princesa Entrapta. Peço permissão pra me abster dos meus deveres como Capitã da Força pelo resto do dia, pra cuidar dela.  


-Concedido – ele disse, gravemente, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos brilhassem levemente com preocupação – Ela está bem?  


-Sim senhor.  


-Ótimo – ele disse, e de improviso – Certifique-se que ela descanse e seja bem alimentada, e não se incomode com o treinamento até que essa... situação seja resolvida.  


-Sim, Lorde Hordak – Catra disse, contendo um grito agudo quando Adora o repetiu, um pouco incerta se devia fazê-lo.  


-Tome cuidado Adora – Hordak disse, agora voltando-se para a Imediata, um sorriso vencendo o caminho pelo seu rosto e seu tom se aquecendo – E obedeça Catra até estar bem novamente.  


-Sim senhor!  


-Vocês podem ir agora – ele disse, contendo um rubor quando Catra sufocou uma risada, olhando pra chave de fenda na sua mão – E certifiquem-se de... ah... não me perturbar com trivialidades novamente.  


-É claro senhor – Catra se apressou a pegar Adora no colo, novamente, antes que se descontrolasse e começasse a rir – Nos desculpe por perturbá-lo, estamos indo agora.  


O gesto desinteressado, os enxotando, foi mais natural dessa vez, e Catra estava acostumada à vê-lo sempre que vinha conversar com o antigo líder.  


Adora ficou quietinha, nos seus braços, por quase todo o caminho até seu quarto, e só quando Catra estava começando a se preocupar se a tinham assustado, ela falou, animadamente:  


-Você viu?! Era o Lorde Hordak! – ela guinchou, sacudindo os pés, entusiasmada – Ele era tão... magnânimo!  


Catra não conseguiu segurar uma risada.  


-Magnânimo? Você ao menos sabe o que isso significa?  


Adora corou escarlate, mas não se rendeu.  


-É claro que sim! Significa... significa... bem, significa exatamente isso!  


-Ok, boboca...  


-Onde estamos? – Adora perguntou, assim que Catra a deixou na sua cama – Uau, tão confortável...  


-É o nosso quarto – ela respondeu – Nós ainda dividimos.  


-Não ganhamos quartos privados como Capitãs?  


-Sim, mas escolhemos dividir – ela sentou-se ao seu lado – Ou você não quer mais compartilhar comigo?  


-E-Eu quero! – ela respondeu, de ímpeto, terrivelmente ruborizada – Estou surpresa que tenham nos deixado.  


-A Horda está bem mais tranquila agora que não precisamos mais lutar – Catra disse, tecendo rapidamente uma mentira que parecia suficientemente próxima da verdade pra ser aceitável – Depois que vencemos, eles desmantelaram a maior parte do exército, e as pessoas vivem em paz e são todas amigas agora, mesmo as que se renderam.  


Adora ouviu cada palavra com júbilo, parecendo... bem, uma criança que ouvia sobre seu sonho ser realizado, exatamente o que era, na verdade.  


-Nós, como Capitãs, nos destacamos na guerra, e Lorde Hordak nos escolheu pra uma missão diplomática com ele – Catra disse – Agora viajamos, e conhecemos novas pessoas, e ajudamos todas elas.  


-Mas não ganhamos contra... tipo, todo mundo? – Adora piscou, confusa – Pra onde mais viajamos?  


Catra riu, dando-se conta que ela ainda não tinha notado.  


-Olhe pra trás.  


Adora obedeceu, mirando a janela com uma exclamação surpresa, e logo estava com o rosto colado no vidro, olhos esbugalhados mirando as luzes do espaço que se infiltravam pela nave.  


-O... O que é tudo isso? Onde estamos?  


-No espaço, e essas coisas são estrelas.  


-Estrelas... eu acho que me lembro delas.  


Catra sorriu em resposta, embora Adora não tenha visto.  


-Nós à trouxemos de volta, assim que vencemos a magia ruim que estava controlando as princesas.  


-É tão lindo... – Adora disse, o tom admirado na sua voz levantando no seu rosto uma expressão que Catra nunca tinha visto, ao menos não até muito mais tarde.  


Ela costumava pensar que Adora se deliciava com os cumprimentos de Shadow Weaver, com ser a primeira da classe, com seus sucessos, seu emblema de Capitã. Mais tarde, achou que a espada à encantava, seus novos amigos, suas vitórias, agora muito mais significativas.  


-Se eu soubesse que luzes no céu te deixariam tão feliz – Catra viu-se dizendo, arrastando-se pra se sentar ao seu lado e deixando um afago nos seus cabelos – Teria enchido nossos dormitórios com vagalumes.  


Adora voltou-se a ela, e mirando o reflexo das estrelas nos seus olhos, sua expressão maravilhada apenas se intensificou.  


-Estou feliz que tenhamos ficado juntas, como prometemos – ela disse, reclinando-se contra ela enquanto tateava pelos lençóis, timidamente, até agarrar dois dos seus dedos na mão pequenina – Eu só queria poder me lembrar.  


-Você vai, em breve – Catra disse, deixando que um ronronar se misturasse à doçura da sua voz – Caso se lembre de hoje, me diga se é o que você esperava.  


-Eu não quero esquecer!  


-Então, provavelmente, você não vai – ela riu – As coisas tendem a acontecer do jeito que você quer.  


-O que quer dizer?  


-Estamos aqui, não? Apesar de tudo...  


-Hein?  


-Não pense sobre isso – Catra respondeu, puxando sua cabeça para o seu peito e deixando que se aconchegasse contra ela. Uma Adora pequenina praticamente incendiava seus instintos de proteção, e ela se viu, mesmo sem querer, lançando um olhar ao redor, como que pra identificar qualquer fonte de perigo do qual precisasse protegê-la – Lorde Hordak disse pra você comer e descansar. Está com fome?  


-Uma barra de ração seria boa agora, nós temos das cinzentas?  


-Ora – Catra riu com gosto – Você vai ficar agradavelmente surpresa. Fique aqui, eu já volto.  


Antes de sair, ela pegou o comunicador na sua cabeceira e o encaixou ao redor do ouvido, fechando a porta às suas costas e seguindo para a cozinha.  


-Darla, querida?  


-Sim capitã? – a voz sintetizada, embora suave, da I.A respondeu, prontamente.  


-Restrinja o acesso de Adora ao guarda-roupa, por favor...  


-Sim senhora.  


Catra suspirou, aliviada. Não era provável que ela xeretasse, mas a última coisa que precisava agora era que uma Adora de oito anos encontrasse sua coleção, reconhecidamente grande, de brinquedos sexuais, e lhe perguntasse pra que serviam.  


Nas cozinhas, agora, Catra quebrou três ovos numa tigela e ralou uma quantidade generosa de queijo por cima, antes de batê-lo e deixá-lo verter numa frigideira estalando com manteiga. Enquanto o sintetizador de alimentos imprimia uma porção de biscoitos, ela virou a omelete até ambos os lados estarem suavemente dourados, mas ainda moles, e a serviu num prato, talhando uma fatia grossa de presunto e, mesmo que os achasse repulsivos, uma colher de aspargos com alho. Amontoando-os numa bandeja, ela os equilibrou ao lado de duas latas de refrigerante e, dando-se conta que seria a primeira refeição de verdade de Adora, esticou-se pra pegar uma barra de chocolate do armário.  


Seu sorriso ficou maior e maior, enquanto voltava pros seus aposentos, imaginando que expressão Adora faria ao prová-los.  


-O que é isso? – foi o que sua Imediata perguntou, esticando-se pra olhar fascinada a porção colorida de alimentos, o nariz curiosamente franzido com o cheiro apetitoso (menos dos aspargos, eles eram simplesmente nojentos e ela nunca entenderia porque Adora gostava deles).  


-Com o fim da guerra – ela inventou, deixando cuidadosamente a bandeja sobre as pernas dobradas de Adora, enquanto pegava um refrigerante pra si mesma – Não precisamos mais racionar comida, já que todos tem o que comer.  


E, com um sorriso encorajador, adicionou:  


-Experimente, você vai gostar.  


Foi hesitante e um pouco enojada que ela reuniu um pouco dos ovos, molengas, na pontinha da colher, e a forma como o queijo derretido ficou esticado entre o prato e o talher muito francamente a assustou.  


Só durou até que, com outro incentivo, ela os colocou na boca.  


Estrelas poderiam significar quase nada, dada a expressão de puro deleite que lhe cobriu o rosto e avermelhou as bochechas. Catra riu com gosto enquanto ela enchia outra colher, enfiando-a na boca e mastigando apressadamente uma porção de vezes, antes de engolir.  


-Devagar, você vai engasgar assim – ela se sentou do seu lado – Relaxe, você pode levar o tempo que quiser pra comer, saboreie.  


Adora assentiu, obediente e um pouco envergonhada, e, mais calma agora, encheu outra colher. Ela se lembrou repentinamente das outras coisas no prato e, um pouco desajeitadamente, cortou um pedaço do presunto com a colher, dando uma mordidinha experimental na ponta antes de praticamente inalar o restante.  


-Como tudo isso é tão bom?  


-Comida de verdade tem um gosto bom mesmo – Catra disse – Tome um pouco do refrigerante, eu trouxe o seu favorito.  


Após observá-la se atrapalhar um pouco com o lacre, Catra o tirou delicadamente de suas mãos e abriu a lata, o devolvendo logo em seguida. Adora o trouxe ao nariz e cheirou, duvidosa, antes de tomar um gole e afastá-lo imediatamente, os olhos lacrimejantes pelo gás.  


-Não gostou?  


-Eu... eu não sei – ela respondeu, tateando a lata gelada entre os dedos com confusão – É bom e... esquisito, ao mesmo tempo?  


-Leva um tempo pra se acostumar, eu acho.  


-Você disse que é o meu favorito? Quer dizer que tem outros?  


-Sim, o meu é de limão – ela estendeu a lata pela metade – Quer provar?  


-Mas é seu...  


-Como se não tivéssemos sempre compartilhado.  


Adora sorriu e aceitou, parecendo repentinamente horrorizada ao dar-se conta que só ela estava comendo.  


Ela também devolveu sua bebida com uma careta. “Azedo” – disse, franzindo o nariz.  


-Não se preocupe comigo – Catra disse, vertendo mais um gole pela garganta e sorrindo quando o sabor ácido lhe arrepiou a espinha.  


-Mas... é muito.  


Não era um prato muito grande, mas considerando que ambas viviam meio mortas de fome o tempo todo, naquela idade, Catra podia admitir que, talvez, tenha exagerado.  


-Tudo bem, mas nada de aspargos – ela se rendeu – Aquele treco verde...  


-São ruins?  


-Péssimos – ela pôs a língua pra fora, sorrindo quando Adora gargalhou dela – Você gosta, no entanto, vai entender.  


-Então... a coisa amarela molenga e a coisa cor-de-rosa?  


Catra assentiu, e Adora animadamente recolheu uma grande porção de ambos, até que quase transbordassem da colher. Pareceu incerta de como dá-la a ela, no entanto, então Catra se aproximou e abiu a boca, num convite silencioso.  


Foi difícil mastigar quando um sorriso insistia em se formar nos seus lábios, ao notar como Adora ruborizou até os ombros, olhos fixos no prato e uma expressão confusa e meio assustada nos olhos.  


Ela estava se tornando (novamente) a primeira quedinha da sua Imediata? O quão insuportavelmente fofo era isso?  


-Você não vai comer mais?  


-Ah? Ah! Ah s-sim, eu... sim, eu vou, eu... quero dizer...  


Atrapalhadamente, Adora encheu uma colher de aspargos e enfiou na boca, como se precisasse, forçadamente, interromper-se de tagarelar.  


Catra ronronou, só por maldade.  


Adora ficou _ainda_ mais vermelha.  


Trocando colheradas, ambas limparam o prato em relativamente pouco tempo, e Catra deixou-o junto à bandeja aos pés da cama, antes de jogar-se sentada à cabeceira e dar uns tapinhas ao seu lado. Adora, ainda um pouco cor-de-rosa, obedeceu, observando curiosamente Catra talhar com a garra do indicador a camada fina de plástico que lacrava a bandeja de biscoitos.  


-Tem _mais_ comida?  


-Sim, mas não exatamente – Catra estendeu um pra ela, que trouxe-os aos olhos pra examinar – Após uma refeição, as pessoas costumam ter sobremesas, geralmente são coisas doces, como esses biscoitos.  


-São bons?  


Da primeira vez que Catra experimentou um, oferecido pela própria Adora, ela perguntou a mesma coisa. Sua namorada disse que quase lhe deram um mini-orgasmo quando os provou, embora não soubesse o que era isso naquela época.  


-Sim – Catra respondeu, sucintamente, um pouco alarmada em testemunhá-la novamente, caso Adora não estivesse exagerando.  


Mini-Adora era uma gracinha, mas... não. Só... não.  


Felizmente, deveria ter sido um exagero – ou ela ainda era jovem demais pra isso, mas podia-se dizer que ela gostou.  


Muito.  


Tipo...  


Muito.  


Lágrimas nos olhos, Adora a olhou como se ela fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo por apresentá-la aos biscoitos, depois olhou para os biscoitos com um suspiro apaixonado. Sentindo-se patética por ficar com ciúmes de uma porção de biscoitos, de todas as coisas, Catra pegou três pra si mesma e deixou-a ficar com o resto da bandeja.  


-Eu teria treinado duas... não, três vezes mais, se soubesse que essa era a recompensa que nos esperava após a guerra.  


Catra concordou, rindo com a imagem mental de um Hordak solene, caminhando pelas tropas organizadas e distribuindo biscoitos, de um cesto que Shadow Weaver carregaria em silêncio derrotado, aos oficiais.  


Foi... inusitado, por assim dizer, considerar que, talvez, realmente tivesse dado certo.  


Ela, Adora e o resto da Horda teria marchado alegremente para sua própria danação, por biscoitos. Teriam-no transformado num grito de guerra.  


“Por Lorde Hordak! Pela Horda! Por biscoitos!”  


Se Adora achou estranho que ela tenha rolado pela cama, às gargalhadas, ela foi educada o bastante pra não apontar. Muito provavelmente, na verdade, ela sequer tenha notado, ainda se empanturrando com seus biscoitos.  


Ficar de barriga cheia pela, Catra sabia por experiência própria, primeira vez na vida esgotou completamente sua energia, e Adora tombou mole nos travesseiros, depois disso. Observando sua expressão sonolenta, ela não resistiu à trazê-la mais perto e deixar que descansasse recostada no seu peito, seu ronronar ficando mais forte quando Adora pressionou o ouvido contra seu esterno, um sorriso delicado, feliz e satisfeito lhe enchendo os lábios sujos de migalhas.  


Adora dormiu sem uma palavra, e enrolada em torno dela como uma barreira contra o mundo exterior, mesmo a Capitã viu-se rendendo ao sono.  


Quando acordou, foi pra ver uma Entrapta saindo do seu quarto, levando nos braços a bandeja de comida vazia.  


-Viu – ela disse, mandando-lhe um sorriso por sobre o ombro – Eu disse que é mais prático quando as pessoas estão dormindo.  


Ela fechou a porta após sair.  


Nos seus braços, sua Imediata ressoava tranquilamente, de volta aos vinte e três. Pernas enroladas nas dela, e braços apertados em volta do seu estomago, dormia confortavelmente, o semblante tão inocente quanto o era aos oito anos.  


Catra a vigiou até que acordasse, horas depois, esticando-se até ela, com os olhos fechados, e lhe deixando um beijo doce nos lábios.  


Tinha gosto de biscoitos.  


-Você se lembra?  


Ela assentiu, antes de beijá-la novamente, e mais uma vez. Olhos abertos, agora, Adora encarou-a novamente como se fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. Encarou-a, curiosamente, como se fosse biscoitos.  


-Lembro – ela trouxe as unhas pintadas ao seu rosto e deixou que contornassem a linha da sua mandíbula, as maças do rosto e, finalmente, o dorso das suas orelhas. Catra ronronou – Você é tão... simplesmente... meu Deus, eu te amo tanto.  


-Também te amo – Catra disse – E então... foi como você esperava?  


-Melhor.  


Catra sorriu, carinhosamente, e estava pra debruçar-se contra ela e adormecer novamente quando Adora falou.  


Foi do nada, realmente.  


-Catra...  


-Sim?  


-Eu quero um filho seu.


End file.
